Trillion: God Of Destruction - Silent Dedication
by StevieBond
Summary: Sequel to Trillion: God Of Destruction - Callum's New Life. Peace reigns over the Underworld and Callum likes it that way. But when a human named Neo Tastsuji falls from the sky and is saved by Callum before learning about the Underworld, the two form a partnership. Then, when a new threat arrives, a new adventure begins. Rated M for lemon scene.
1. Winds Of Change

**What's up readers and followers, here comes a sequel to my first Trillion story which I recommend you read first before this one.**

 **This was made as a request, so to the person who requested this, I hope you and other readers enjoy what I have planned for the journey ahead.**

* * *

Winds Of Change

A few months of blissful peace had passed since Callum and the Overlords worked as a team to overcome Bartholomew with Callum and Levia working as one to put him down along his plans to attempt to take over the Underworld before it could ever get underway. Since then, word of the couple began to spread even further than the citizens of the Underworld, it even caught the attention of the Heaven world thanks to Uriel's praise over Callum.

Not much had changed among the Overlords, Zeabolos was still ruler but now also had time to be with Faust so they could become closer as a couple, but only in private. Callum and Levia are still together and very much in love, but now there were hints of jealousy from the other overlords, a little ironic since Levia represents the crest of Envy.

Nowadays, Callum is sometimes greeted by the citizens despite still being the same human that he always was. He upheld the belief that he would be the only human to live here and for a while that was ringing true...however, fate likes to stir up a few moments and what was to come would be one of those times where lives would take a quick turn.

"Ahhh, this may not be like my old world. But to be honest, I would call this home." He said as he strolled around the outskirts of the city. "I work as a personal swordsman for the castle, I have the friends I never thought I would have and best of all, I have Levia, my girlfriend." He sighed.

For that one moment, he reflected that life was good and he would live it to the full...but if he was expecting it to be all quiet and dandy, he was about to be proven wrong.

He was a little far away from the city when he noticed an unusual colored fireball coming down the pink sun, Callum thought it was just a minor issue with the climate. But upon seeing it closer, he could see that it wasn't a fireball, in fact it was something else that shocked Callum.

"What the crud?!" He exclaimed. "That's a person falling and that person is unconscious!"

Sure enough it was, the person in question was falling at a high speed, Callum had only a short window of time to catch up to where the person would land. He ran as fast as his legs would allow and just seconds before the person hit the ground, he did a baseball slide and grabbed the person whilst sliding on the ground, almost wrecking his jeans.

"Phew...safe!" He sighed in relief. "Now what do we have here?"

He took a look at the person he grabbed and noticed its features. It was a male for sure, he had spiky hair that was in white and blue, a part of which covered his right eye. He was also wearing headphones and his clothes were in white and black with fingerless gloves, as well as a scarf that seemed to give off a strange vibe that it wasn't an ordinary scarf. On his back was some kind of staff as well.

"Well this guy sure dresses like a cool badass." Callum commented. "The staff I can understand, but why do I get this mysterious feeling about his scarf?" He shook his head. "Never mind, that can wait. I'm sure he's out for the count and there doesn't seem to be any injuries on him. But I better get him to the castle and call for Elma."

Callum got up and hoisted the male on his back, carrying him all the way back past the city and into the castle.

* * *

Moments after he got in, Cerberus was the first to notice him.

"Woof! Woof!" He barked. "Aoooh?"

"Yeah, it's an emergency, Cerberus." Callum replied. "I found this guy who fell from the sky, go and get Elma. I'll put him in the spare bedroom next to Mammon's."

"Aoooh! Woof!" He flew away to find Elma.

Callum carried the guy into the spare room that was the end of the hallway before laying him down on the bed and placing his staff in the corner of a wall upright.

"Well, I didn't think I'd be saving anyone today." He said to himself. "Now that I can relax, there may be more to this guy than what I can tell on the outside."

Moments later, the door opened and in came a panted Elma.

"Callum, I'm here." She panted. "Where is the human?"

"Right over there." He pointed to the guy on the bed.

"Okay, leave this to me."

Callum sat well back whilst Elma went over the guy, treating him the same way that Callum was treated when he fell from the sky a long while ago.

"So how is he?" Callum asked.

"He's seems to be alright." Elma answered. "No injuries."

Suddenly, the guy was grunting and was moving slightly.

"Oh, looks like your treatment worked, he's getting up." Callum said.

The guy slowly got up, sitting upwards and rubbing his head and shaking slowly. "Ngh..."

"Hey there man, good to see you're up."

The guy looked at Callum and then noticed Elma. "Hm?!"

"Don't be afraid, I was the one who treated you." Elma said.

"..."

Callum could tell by the no response. "Ah you're one of those silent types, eh? I get you."

"Where...where...what is this?" The guy asked quietly.

"Well about that, you're in the Underworld."

The guy was in shock. "Underworld?"

"Yeah, you were falling from the sky when I saw you and grabbed a hold of you...although my butt's gonna be sore for the rest of today."

"I...fell?"

"Don't think it over too much, you need to rest." Elma advised.

"So who are you?" Callum asked.

The guy looked away in shyness. "Neo..."

"Neo?" Callum pondered. "That's an interesting name, do you have a second name?"

He looked back. "Tastsuji."

"Neo Tastsuji, that's cool." He complimented. "The name's Callum Jackson, good to finally see another human who's friendly."

"..."

"So if you don't mind me asking, what's with the clothes and the staff?"

"..."

"Callum, please don't bother him with more questions." Elma intervened. "He needs to lie down and rest."

"Okay okay..." He nodded. "...listen Neo, it would be best if you rest here for now until you recover, you'll feel better."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure no one else goes into this room, please rest well." Elma added.

Neo nodded in understanding as Elma and Callum left the spare room.

"I guess we better go and tell Zeabolos about this." Callum said.

"Good idea, I'll talk to my dear brother about it." Elma agreed as she walked off, possibly to the throne room.

* * *

As soon as it was just Callum on his own, he felt suspicious and looked up.

"Alright Mammon, I know it's you, come on out."

Then landing in front of him was indeed the Greed overlord herself. "Awww, you noticed me already, that sucks."

"Come on, it was obvious the moment I was alone and besides, I've gotten used to your antics already."

She frowned. "Geez, you're no fun."

"It's not a matter if it's fun or not. So anyways, I assume you heard what was going on here?"

"Kinda, so what did you find? Oh don't tell me, you found a chest full of treasure, right?!"

Callum rubbed his head. "Yeeeeaaaah no. It isn't treasure, but it's something that money can't buy."

"Something that money can't buy, huh?"

"Yeah, but no one is allowed to go into this spare room for the time being and I have a feeling that I'm going to be helping out a lot."

Mammon began to feel hopeful. "Well, whatever it is, I bet it's worth something really special."

Callum giggled as he walked off. "Yeah you could say that...laters, Mammon."

"Okay laters..." Mammon hummed. "...something that isn't worth money? Could it be a living being..."

He walked his way over to the garden and by the gazebo where his love was there, tending to the flowers.

"Heya Levia." Callum greeted gently.

"Oh...Callum, my love..." Levia responded first before blushing. "You've returned already?"

"Yeah, I had to come back a little earlier than planned." He held her hands. "Something came up, but I'll explain it later when Zeabolos knows about it."

Levia blushed a little more. "Uh alright...so umm, you know, it's just the two of us here."

Callum nodded before he wrapped her close in a hug with Levia responding with her arms around him.

"As always, your heart beats as one with mine, like destined lovers tied together within the brilliance of our souls." She sighed happily.

"Ahhh Levia, you know I love it when you praise me like that." Callum replied.

She closed her eyes resting her head on his left shoulder. "Callum..."

"But you might wanna keep it back a little or I might start to lose control of my primitive urges." He smirked and raise his eyebrows.

"Ah!" Levia was a little surprised to hear that. "P-please don't tease me like that."

"Sorry, I'm a man and I couldn't resist, not with a stunning girl like you." He moved his head forward and kissed her on the lips gently.

She smiled. "Oh Callum, the way you kiss me. It relates to the way the flowers grow here."

He nodded. "Like flowers, even a relationship needs time to grow and us being together is proof of that."

"As I hoped, you truly understand." She blushed redder. "I love you..."

"I love you too, Levia."

They shared a romantic kiss again whilst remaining in their embrace.

This was peaceful and nothing more he could've want, but Callum knew that deep down, this new adventure was only the beginning.

* * *

 **Right then, I better say that I like to update at my own pace which can sometimes lead to either short or long chapters, because I like to choose quality over quantity nearly 80% of the time. S** **o the minute I have a balance of ideas and motivation, that's when the next chapter goes up. :)**

 **NEXT TIME!** **Neo Tastsuji is brought forth to Zeabolos and explains him about the Underworld as well as the Overlords.**


	2. Training Matters

**New chapter here and I'm going to aim to put one out at least once or twice a week in order to keep my schedule from overcrowding.**

* * *

Training Matters

Inside the throne room on the next day, Zeabolos glanced a look at the new arrival standing beside Callum and Elma.

"Welcome Callum, I'm glad to see you're doing well." Zeabolos greeted. "So, this is the new human that arrived yesterday?"

"Yes it is Great Overlord." Callum replied. "This is Neo Tastsuji and I think he's got potential."

"What kind of potential?"

"Well from what I can tell, a bo staff and there's something strange about his scarf which no one seems to know except Neo himself."

Zeabolos hummed. "Hmmm, then let me take care of the following." He looked at Neo. "Welcome to the Underworld, Neo, are you well?"

"Y-yeah." He replied hesitantly. "I'm feeling better than yesterday at least."

"Good. Now then, do you remember how you arrived here?"

Neo tried to think long and hard. "It's a little difficult to remember, it happened so quick."

"That's normal, trust me." Callum said. "But please try."

"Okay...I was busy catching up on training with my staff, for you see, I'm a trained martial artist and have been for a few years. I also possess several other powers within me, but I don't think showing them here would be a good idea."

"That's fine, we will learn more about you in time." Zeabolos assured. "Baphomet, it is time to bring in the Overlords, send them here at once."

"As you command, Great Overlord." Baphomet replied as he left the throne room.

Zeabolos looked back at the young boy. "So Neo, when you say martial arts, do you mean you are an expect in physical combat?"

"Yes, Great Overlord."

"I see and as for your staff, when did you first learn to wield such a weapon?"

"That part is a little hard to answer, all I remember is picking it up for the first time and getting the hang of using it in a short space of time."

"Was someone there when you used it for the first time?" Callum asked.

"I think so...wait, I'm starting to remember now. It was awarded to me by my martial arts tutor when I was crowned the martial arts champion."

"A champion you say?" Zeabolos asked. "I'm becoming more interest about you, there may be an early sign that you could be stronger than Callum."

"I heard that!" Callum frowned.

Zeabolos looked away sheepishly. "Oh...I was hoping you didn't, but I guess that's your impressive hearing at work."

"Yeah, yeah...anyways, is there anything else?"

Neo nodded. "Yeah...I'm 16 years of age since I had my birthday on January 17th. Speaking of which, does this world have a calendar?"

"A calendar..." Zeabolos pondered. "...of course, I knew there was something I forgot to buy today. But yes you are correct, even the Underworld has to have a calendar."

"Now that I think about it, why didn't you mention that when I first got here?" Callum asked.

"You didn't ask."

Callum sighed. "Figures..."

Just then, the door opened and in came a large group.

"Great Overlord, all the Overlords are here." Baphomet said.

"Ah yes, thank you overlords for coming." Zeabolos replied. "I want to introduce you to our new arrival."

"New arrival?" Fegor asked.

"A new friend?" Perpell added. "Who is it?"

"This is Neo Tastsuji." Zeabolos answered. "He's a human who was trained in martial arts and wields a bo staff to match."

"Really, is that it?" Ruche asked a little rudely.

"Oooh, martial arts?" Mammon added. "I know what that is, sounds awesome!"

"So this is the new arrival you talked about, Callum?" Levia asked.

"Yeah, but don't crowd over him girls." Callum lightly warned. "Let him get used to this place in his own time, there's still a few things he doesn't know about."

"Hmhmhm, I suppose it's fine to give him some space." Ashmedia teased. "Awww, isn't he such a cute little boy?"

"Ash-tan, you're doing it again." Fegor intervened.

"What do you mean, I'm just saying that he's such an adorable human."

Zeabolos had to intervene. "That'll do, Ashmedia. Anyways, it's time you learnt about the Underworld, Neo. Allow me to explain."

The Great Overlord went on to tell the story of how the Underworld came about, being marked one of the three realms in the dimension before it was nearly destroyed by the god of destruction, Trillion. He finished with telling how with all the power of the ring he was able to overcome Trillion and defeat it, bringing peace to the whole dimension. Callum then added his side of the story, telling Neo how he was able to bring peace to the Underworld as well when he defeated Andre and then Bartholomew.

"Wow! You must be very strong if you did that." Neo responded.

"Well, I pulled it off, but it still wouldn't have been possible had I not made friends with the Overlords." Callum paused for a moment, looking at Levia. "And especially my love."

"Callum..." Levia blushed. "...please do not mention about us so openly."

"Oh come on, he was just trying to be romantic." Ashmedia said. "After all, he is very dear to us and we care for him soooo much, hmhmhmhm."

"I'm so glad that I'm more than used to the way you speak." Callum sighed.

"Umm, if I can say something." Neo intervened. "I've already mentioned my name, but who are you girls?"

"Oh oh oh! Me first!" Perpell responded happily. "I'm Perpell, overlord of Gluttony, do you want some candy?!"

"Very well, I'm Ruche, overlord of Pride." Ruche added. "I once despised humans until Callum came along. As long as you're polite to me, we'll get along fine."

"I'm Fegor, overlord of Sloth." Fegor greeted quietly. "I love taking naps...zzzz..."

"There she goes again..." Ashmedia said. "...I'm Ashmedia, overlord of Lust. If you want any advice on love, just say the word, I'll be waiting."

Neo gulped.

"You'll get used to her behavior soon." Callum said. "Don't take whatever suggestive things she says literally, she's just a scared little girl."

Ashmedia glared angrily at Callum. "What's that supposed to mean, young man?!"

Callum feared for his life. "N-n-n-n-nothing, I-I-I was just kidding!"

"Dear me..." Levia sighed. "...I am Levia, overlord of Envy and happily in a relationship with Callum who I love very much." She smiled. "A pleasure to meet you, Neo."

Neo smiled back, glad that Levia seemed to be the most genuine so far.

"What's up, Neo." Mammon said. "Last but definitely no means least, I'm Mammon, overlord of Greed and number one in treasure hunting." She took his hand. "Hey, if you wanna go out on treasure hunting sometime, just say the word."

"Umm okay." Neo replied, accepting the handshake.

"Umm, you saw me yesterday, but I'm Elma, overlord of Gloom." Elma said. "If you ever get hurt, just speak to me."

"Woof! Woof! Woof!" Cerberus barked.

"That's Cerberus, overlord of Wrath and I often spend time with him."

"Okay." Neo nodded. Although it occurred to him that a flying dog being an overlord was strange, he kept that to himself.

"There is one more overlord, but she is away on important business today." Zeabolos said. "She is Faust, overlord of Vanity and my first true love."

"True love?" Fegor woke up instantly. "Is she going to be your wife, Zebo-chin?"

Zeabolos blushed slightly. "Sister, why are you saying such a thing right now?"

"Fegor, please don't tease dear brother." Elma requested.

"You'll get used to this too, Neo." Callum said. "Sometimes, they like to go off-topic and act so casual, it's how we work together more or less."

"Umm okay, I'll keep that in mind." Neo replied. "Is there anything else you want to know about me?"

"No that will be all for now." Zeabolos answered. "You may go, however there is one thing I'd like to ask Callum for."

"Huh? What do you need me to do?" Callum asked.

"Seeing that you are the only other human in this world, I would like you to be his support for when he starts training."

"Training, you want him to go and meet the two trainers?"

"Yes, I will be expecting impressive results for I can sense a small amount of potential from within him."

Callum nodded. "Alright, we'll be leaving now. See you later, Levia." He lightly hugged and kissed her on the cheek.

"See you later, Callum." She replied, blushing.

The two humans left the throne room as they made their way to the training arena.

"So a martial arts champion, huh?" Mammon pondered. "Hmm, maybe he's the one who can help me..."

"Hm? Is something the matter, Mammon?" Zeabolos asked.

She shook her head. "Nah, it's nothing..."

* * *

A moment later and Neo and Callum had walked into the arena, the place itself had not changed and the two trainers were present.

"Hello Ragon and Ergo." Callum greeted. "Are you two around right now?"

Suddenly, the two trainers arrived as they were in the center of the arena.

"Why Callum, it is rare to see you at this time." Ragon said.

"Oh ho, looks like we've got ourselves somebody new." Ergo noticed. "So who's this guy?"

"This is Neo who I saved yesterday and it's a long story." Callum replied. "But to put it in simple terms, he has the potential to show off impressive physical combat."

"Physical combat ya say?" Ergo looked at Neo. "Say there, newcomer, why don't I show ya the ropes right now?"

"Uhh, okay." Neo replied. "B-but I've never had to train like this before."

"Don't cha worry, we'll take it step by step, starting with the basics."

"It is a good thing that we can be reasonable when training." Ragon said. "But if I may, I would like to observe his training in case there is a chance of seeing magic."

"Good idea." Callum agreed. "But how you handle the training is up to you I'll be watching as well since Zeabolos has instructed me to be his guide."

"Understood, now let's get this party started!" Ergo declared.

Callum and Ragon watched as Ergo guided Neo through the basics of how their training works before starting with a beginners level. Ergo launched a chained ball and Neo responded with equipping his spear and attacked the chained ball, denting it with a crack. Ergo launched a second one and Neo leaped high before diving towards Ergo who immediately jumped back to avoid the attack. A third chained ball came his way that was about to hit Neo, then suddenly, a small glow appeared underneath the hair covering his right eye. He instantly avoided the smash impact and then appeared from behind Ergo before launching a spear attack on the chained ball that pierced through it, breaking into two.

Ragon was the first to immediately sense a small portion of a hidden power that Neo was holding. "Hah!"

"What the..." Callum was speechless. "...h-how did he do that?"

"Woah there boy, I didn't expect ya to show up behind me like that." Ergo said. "Not bad, kid."

"Hah...thanks." Neo replied as he put away his staff. "I wasn't sure how far the training was going to go and I just reacted on instinct."

"Okay Neo, what in the world was that?" Callum asked. "How did you pull something like that off?"

"Umm...I'm not ready to tell you that just yet. Please give me more time."

"Very well, we will declare today's training over." Ragon said. "However if I may, I would like to assist you with my training tomorrow morning."

Neo looked up at him. "What kind of training do you work on?"

"Magic, for I was able to sense a part of that from you. I would like to see more of it myself and that is where my training will be of use."

"Okay, I'll make sure to be prepared tomorrow."

"Ho ho, you better be." Ergo said. "Ragon's magic training is no fancy picnic, ya hear?"

"Alright let's not go around in circles here." Callum intervened. "Let's go, Neo."

The two left the training arena, leaving the two trainers to talk more.

"So dragon face, about that teenager." Ergo said.

"You sensed it as well?" Ragon asked.

"Sorta, I didn't expect a human to have some kinda power like that."

Ragon closed his eyes. "Neither did I, but when it happened, I felt a surge of power that I have not felt for years."

"So what'cha sayin' is that kid could be just as powerful as those spunky ladies?"

Ragon folded his arms. "Indeed, although I believe that with his level of physical and magic combined, he could even be more powerful than all of the Overlords."

A sweat drop appeared on Ergo's head. "But that's just what'cha think on paper, right?"

"Agreed, it is only a theory for now. Tomorrow morning, I shall put that theory to use when I start his magic training."

The two nodded in agreement as they too called it a day with training for the time being.

* * *

 **Almost forgot, I'm thinking of changing the rating of the story to Mature at some point, cause I think it's time for Callum (my OC) and Levia to move on to third base if you get my meaning. But that isn't going to happen for a LONG while yet and other things need to happen in the story first.**

 **NEXT TIME! Mammon asks Neo out to go on one of her treasure hunts on one condition...**


	3. Treasure Hunting

**Sometimes I try to think of what to say here but then my mind goes blank...oh well, it happens to all of us, right? ;)**

* * *

Treasure Hunting

The next morning had arrived and in the throne room, Callum was discussing with the Overlords what happened at the training arena.

"So that's how I saw it and I'm still shocked today." He said.

"You've got to be kidding." Ruche responded. "No way can a human have that much power."

"Oh my, so he's that powerful?" Ashmedia added. "Hmhmhm, I wonder how strong he is if I had an exhibition match with him."

"You would most likely scare him off, Ash-tan." Fegor said.

"I would fear for his health if that allowed to happen." Zeabolos muttered. "Though I have yet to see it for myself, I can sort of believe what Callum has said."

"Yeah, but that was how I came to the conclusion." Callum said.

"Of course, but in order to determine his full power, one of us should see it for ourselves."

"I would like to ask him myself, but I think I would end up spill out several questions without a reason."

"Say, Great Overlord." Mammon spoke.

"Hm, what is it?" Zeabolos asked.

"I have a treasure hunt search today, but how about I take Neo with me?"

"Huh, hunting treasure with Neoy?" Perpell asked.

"Neoy, that's not a good nickname." Fegor smirked. "Oooh, but speaking of nicknames, I'll call him Ne-tan."

"We seem to be wandering off track again." Callum intervened. "Back on topic, girls."

"So Mammon, you have an idea?" Zeabolos asked.

"Yeah, there's a cave in the far west where I hear there's a horde of treasure guarded by monsters." Mammon replied. "If Neo's really strong, then I would like him to prove it by taking him with me."

"That sounds generous coming from you. But I know you very well, you want something in return?"

"Yeah, in return, he's gotta spill the beans on how much power he holds."

"Oh, is that it?" Ashmedia asked. "I thought it was something else."

Mammon was confused. "Something else, what did you think I was talking about?"

"I know, she wants to be his friend." Perpell said. "Why don't I come along to?"

"Per-tan completely missed the point." Fegor muttered.

"But there's no food in the cave, Perpell." Mammon said. "You would be totally hungry by the time we get there."

"Awww." Perpell pouted.

"Hmph...not bad." Ruche muttered. "Anyways, if this Neo guy is powerful, I'd say go ahead."

"Agreed, I will allow this to occur." Zeabolos said. "Mammon, you and Neo are free to explore the cave at your leisure."

Mammon was pleased to hear that. "Got it, thanks, great overlord!" She then left the throne room.

"Well, I'm somewhat surprised that Mammon was willing to go out of her way to give Neo a chance to show off his power." Zeabolos said. "Nearly every day, she would spoil herself with riches with donations to the orphanage on the side."

"Yeah, Mammon may very well like him a little more than the rest of us." Callum replied. "But I'm not gonna get between them, I'll let them work it out."

"Agreed, my love." Levia nodded. "A relationship is better formed when two souls come together to learn about each other through the bonds of-"

"Blah blah blah! So you've told us a thousand times already!" Ruche cut her off. "Stop flaunting your love in public."

"Oh my, is little Ruche jealous?" Ashmedia teased.

"No! Why should I be jealous of a human." Ruche then had an idea. "Maybe if he comes back, I'll challenge him to a one on one fight."

"So you haven't accepted him yet?" Zeabolos asked.

"It's not about accepting him. It's about him proving he's stronger than us which I seriously doubt."

"That will be interesting to see, in the meantime, let us get back to our duties."

"Okay Zebo-chin." Fegor replied first as the rest of them left the throne room.

* * *

Outside the castle, Neo was standing on the grassy fields with eyes closed and his staff at the ready. Surrounding him were monster-shaped targets. Getting into his attack pose, his scarf flew away and up above him before it transformed into a spiked boomerang that floated. His right eye glowed and he charged straight at the first target before zooming around in a circle, knocking down all the rest with precise accuracy with each attack. He landed in the center and the targets fell down into pieces.

The spiked boomerang then turned back into a scarf and went back to being wrapped around his neck as he opened his eyes and put away his staff.

"Yo, Neo!" Mammon called out.

"Hm?" He turned around to see her. "Hey Mammon, what's up?"

She rubbed her head. "Listen, are you into treasure hunting?"

"Treasure hunt?"

"Yeah, there's a cave not far from here where there's loads of treasure to be collected, there's monsters over there too but I have a feeling it'll be no problem for you."

"Hmm, the thought of going on an adventure to find treasure and face a challenge?" Neo pondered for a second. "Count me in, I'd love to do that."

"Sweet! Oh, but I must ask for something in return."

"In return?"

"Yeah, you gotta tell me a little about yourself as we're walking along. I'm interested in learning what your strengths are."

Neo had a feeling that Mammon was up to something, but thought no more of it as he smiled. "Sure and I could learn a thing or two about you as well."

"Yeah that's fine with me. So let's get going, mister."

As Neo and Mammon walked away from the castle, Neo had an idea.

"Say Mammon, as a way of getting to know each other, here's a little sample." Neo's scarf flew away and landed on the ground before it glowed and grew in size, turning into a triple-clawed lancer before going back to a scarf.

"What the heck?!" Mammon exclaimed. "H-h-how did your scarf do that?!"

"That is one of my secret powers, I'll show you another one later."

"Uhh, okay."

During their walk, Mammon found herself with a few questions in her mind. _'Can his scarf turn into things like that?' 'How strong is he really?' 'What's this odd feeling I have?'_

After a short while of a journey, they arrived at a large hill with a cave entrance close to them.

"Is this the place?" Neo asked.

"Yeah, this is it." Mammon replied. "But seriously though, what kind of scarf is that?"

Neo looked at her. "It's one of my secret powers and it's thanks to these eyes."

Mammon got a good look at his left eye. "Say, why do you have your right eye hidden behind your hair?"

"It's umm...where the primary source of my power rests and I don't like to use it often, unless the situation calls for it."

"I see." Mammon sighed. "I wish my scarf can do that, but all it does is blink." She went behind her back to equip her large Twin Bandits. "At least I have these."

"So you're an overlord who gets up close to a monster as well?" Neo asked.

"Well, we are going to be in danger the moment we get deep into this cave, so why not prepare now?"

He nodded "Good point, so how much treasure are we looking to get?"

"Two bags full and Callum was able to do it. Although, he had to run away like a scared pansy at the time, haha!"

Neo smiled, it felt good that he was able to talk to someone like Mammon without any difficulties, but deep down, he still had that hint of worry that his power may end up being overwhelming to let out or control if a powerful rival ever showed up. The two entered the cave and when it was getting dark, Neo's left eye glowed and their view was well lit.

"Woah! Where did that light come from?" Mammon asked in surprise.

"My left eye." Neo replied. "You see, my eyes are not exactly like a normal person's. They have a special name for it too."

Mammon blinked. "You know Neo, you really are something. I think we're gonna get along really well."

"I hope so too." He smiled as he got his staff ready. "Now let's go get that treasure of yours."

"Aw yeah!"

The two carried on walking through the long tunnel until they entered a dimly lit cavern area. There was no sign of any monsters, but Mammon could easily tell that the moment a pile of treasure is touched, monsters will come out. Seeing the area was clear enough to see, Neo's left eye stopped glowing.

"Nothing seems out of place right now." He said.

"It will be once we find that treasure." Mammon replied before sniffing a bit. "And it's this way."

"Got it...so uhh Mammon, what can you tell about yourself?"

"Oh uh me...well umm..."

Neo was hesitant just then. "Oh uh...is it too personal?"

"N-no, it isn't." She shook her head. "It's just that no one's asked about myself before."

"Oh okay..."

The two walked towards a real that was glowing with a gold color. Upon seeing it closer, it was indeed the pile of treasure that Mammon spoke about.

"We've found it."

"Aw yeah! Awesome!" Mammon said happily as she brought out two empty sacks. "And now to bag these goodies."

"Hold on...I'm sensing a lot of trouble incoming."

He was right, behind them was a loud bang as something large had landed.

*SKREEEEE*

They turned around to spot a giant-sized scorpion with crystals on the claws and tail that gave off a very bad vibe, walking very slowly towards them.

"What the crap?!" Mammon exclaimed. "That is one big bug!"

"Stand back, I'll take care of this. You can fill the sacks up with as much treasure as possible." Neo got into his battle stance, ready to strike.

Mammon was about to protest but then thinking back to what Zeabolos said earlier, she agreed to fill the bag as fast as she could. "Alright, go and kick it's butt, Neo!"

But things are never so simple in the Underworld as Mammon was about to be reminded in seconds. Several medium sized beetles showed up behind her.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to do this the hard way, bring it on!" Mammon charged at the beetles.

*SKREEEEE*

The huge scorpion attacked with the claws, but Neo dodged the attack, leaping up high before charging at the scorpion and landing a hit with his staff. However, the crystals on the back were not affected by the staff and the scorpion struck back as it's tail swung right Neo's way that caught nothing but air. Neo leaped up high and put away his staff as his scarf transformed into a steel bow and a supply of flame arrows were on his back, bringing one out he shot a flame arrow at the scorpion.

*SKREEEEE*

That attack worked and his left eye glowed, giving him a quick analysis of the scorpion. "So close-ranged attacks won't work on this monster, but it's weak to fire." He said. "Okay, here goes!" He launched another arrow and the scorpion was riving in pain at the effects of the fire.

Meanwhile, Mammon was panting as she kept taking down the beetles. "Damn! Where do they keep coming from?" She panted. "I wonder if Neo's alright."

Following several arrows to the scorpion, it roared even louder before it fell down and collapsed, weakened by the fire and ready to be finished off. But Neo had other ideas, he took a breather and saw Mammon having a lot of trouble. His right eye glowed and he zoomed towards a tall pillar before knocking it down with a martial arts kick that caused it to fall to where the beetles were coming from, blocking the path completely.

Seeing that the battle was over, Neo's eyes were back to normal and his bow went back to being a scarf.

"All done...uhh, are you okay, Mammon?" He asked, holding a hand out.

Mammon who was down on her knees and catching her breath, looked up and took his hand. "Y-yeah...thanks for that."

"No worries...so about the treasure."

"Oh yeah, I've got the loot we can carry, so let's get out of here."

As the two grabbed a bag each, they were stopped by the roars of the scorpion that was still alive yet severely weakened.

"Oh...umm, aren't you gonna finish it off?" Mammon asked.

Neo shook his head. "There's no need, I turned its power against it by exploiting its weakness. It won't be moving for a long while..."

Mammon was a little confused by what he said but chose to nod as the two left the cave with the treasure bags.

* * *

They made the walk back to the city and towards a huge building that looked very clear and well maintained.

"So what's this place?" Neo asked.

"Oh, this is the orphanage." Mammon answered. "Whenever I come back from a treasure hunt, I like to donate half of it to the orphanage."

Mammon went inside with one of the bags as Neo waited outside. He was very impressed to hear about Mammon's generosity, considering her crest of greed. But the word orphanage brought back memories for him. Seconds later, Mammon came back out, now they only had one treasure-filled bag to bring to the castle.

"Well that's a very kind thing for you to do, do you work at the orphanage?"

"Nah, I used to live there for a long time." She sighed. "You see, I once grew up in that orphanage, after what happened to my parents."

"Your parents?"

"Yeah, there was an invasion by a group of corrupt angels that came from the Heaven world a long time ago and they were determined to wipe out the Underworld, but they failed in the end thanks to Zeabolos and Astaroth. This was way before Trillion showed up and it was back when I just a young kid."

"I see." Neo sighed silently, for he knew too well about living in an orphanage. "So I'm not the only one, huh?"

"Hm? Is something wrong?" Mammon asked.

Neo shook his head. "Oh n-no, it's nothing."

"Say can I ask you something?" Mammon then thought of a question. "Did you grow up in an orphanage too?"

Neo was a little hesitant to answer.

"Oh uhh, sorry. Forget I asked you that." Mammon thought of changing the subject quickly. "Say, you wanna go on another treasure hunt sometime?"

"Y-yeah, that would be cool to do again."

"Sweet, listen I've got a bit more to do here so I'll see you back at the castle. You can leave the other treasure bag here with me, I'll take it back later."

"Okay, see you back there." Neo walked his way back to the castle.

Mammon watched him leave and sighed with a smile. "Man, he really is a strong one...I hope he and I work together again soon."

* * *

 **NEXT TIME! Something's afoot in the Heaven world whilst Callum and Levia invite Neo and Mammon out for an event, isn't that nice? :)**


	4. Fall Festival

**Glad to have got this one up now as I feel that it was time to create this moment of sweet stuff for the story.**

* * *

The Fall Festival

Inside the throne room, Zeabolos listened carefully as Mammon told him what she had seen.

"Woof! Woof! Woof!" Cerberus barked in surprise.

"So that's what his scarf does." Zeabolos said. "To think that he possesses that level of magic and strength."

"Yeah it was really weird and all, but I gotta admit that he's really strong." Mammon replied.

"Yes, he could even be stronger than all of you, perhaps be almost on the same level as I am."

"Then should we be on tender hooks?" Baphomet asked.

Zeabolos shook his head. "No, I have the feeling that his power is well controlled, so we wouldn't have anything to worry about."

"Then what should we do, dear brother?" Elma asked.

"Hmm, why don't we leave this to you, Mammon."

Mammon pointed at herself. "Huh? Me?"

"Yes. Since you are the one he's able to speak to without any problems, you should get to know him more and it seems that you're becoming quite friendly."

"M-m-me?" Mammon was blushing a little. "Well, I guess I can do that, but..."

"But your feelings are unclear right now?" He sighed. "Yes, I've learnt about feelings as well, thanks to Faust."

"Yeah, but it's something I haven't felt for ages and not since..."

"Ahhh of course, your days from the orphanage." He hummed. "Where is Callum when you need him?"

"I know! Why not go on a date with him?" Elma suggested.

Mammon was surprised to hear that come from Elma. "A d-d-d-date?!"

"Why yes, it would help you be closer to him."

"Lady Elma, where did you learn that from?" Baphomet asked.

"Ashmedia said it when we ladies were talking about dates."

"Oh thank goodness...for a minute I thought that winged lowlife had sneaked into the castle again."

"Speaking of which, it would be entertaining to see what Uriel thinks of Neo's power." Zeabolos said. "But that can wait for a while."

"So yeah, about the date thing." Mammon reminded the others. "Sure, I'll do it, but I may ask Callum and Levia as well so it's awkward."

"That sounds wonderful." Elma agreed. "You should go and get ready."

"Already on it. See ya." Mammon left the throne room. "A date...maybe it won't be so bad..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the training arena, it was Ragon's turn to provide training for Neo who was fr exceeding his expectations as the training went on.

Callum only blink with his jaw almost dropping several times. The magic side of training was shortly over afterwards as Ragon stood in awe.

"Truly magnificent." Ragon praised. "I have never felt that much power and magic from one's soul for as long as I can remember."

"No kidding." Callum added. "He was giving your magic training a run for his money."

"Indeed, I must now go and rest as my magic needs to rebuild." Ragon left the training arena.

"Well Neo, I think I now understand a little more about your magic." Callum said. "I mean, you were giving Ragon a real challenge with his spells."

"It's all thanks to my power and my training." Neo replied. "But it isn't really special, I just use whatever power is needed based on the situation."

"Speaking of which, those eyes of yours. Mind if I have a look at your right one?"

"I can't let you do that." Neo shook his head. "You'd probably be freaked out."

"Considering what I've witnessed in this world, I'm more than prepared to have a look. It could help me and everyone out in case a threat comes along."

Neo was reluctant, but hearing the words like threat or perhaps enemy caused him to sigh. "Alright, but only you are allowed to see this."

He flicked his hair aside, showing his right eye. Callum could see that it was in a different colour and it had an infinity mark. Suddenly, Neo's right eye began to glow unexpectedly and Callum stood well back in surprise as Neo fixed his hair back to covering his right eye.

"Well it's very rare for have two different eye colours. But that infinity mark on it, what does that represent?" Callum asked.

"These are Infinity Eyes and they represent the power Yin & Yang, the powers of light and dark." He explained. "Think of it like the opposite to holy and shadows."

Callum nodded.

"I also have the power to gain powers from my enemies and use it to either increase my own abilities or exploit an enemy's weakness."

"I see and you mentioned about being a martial arts champion, so you know a bit of chi as well?"

Neo nodded. "I do and you may have already seen about what my scarf can do."

"Yeah I saw that it can turn into any weapon which is really cool." He smirked. "Are you trying to show me up or something?"

"N-no, I've heard about your accomplishments as a swords person. But that's why I'm wondering if you could help me out with something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, it's about Mammon..."

Just as Callum was about to respond, Levia came walking in. "Ah, there you are."

"Oh Levia, what's up?" Callum asked, holding her hand.

"Mammon came to me with an idea that I would agree with."

"Oh boy, is it to help with a girl's night out?"

"No it isn't that." Levia kissed him. "Mammon thinks it would be wonderful if we invite her and Neo to an event tonight."

"An event, why what's going on?"

"It's the Fall Festival tonight and I would love it if we could go."

Callum smiled and kissed her back. "For you, Levia, we can do that definitely." He looked at Neo. "So how about it, you wanna join us with Mammon?"

Thinking of being able to talk to Mammon, Neo nodded. "Y-yeah, that'd be cool I guess."

"Marvelous, than we'll see you later." Levia said as she and Callum left.

As Neo was left alone, he suddenly got a headache as voices began to play in his head.

 _By the scared powers of the dimension's ancestors, we bestow these powers among the chosen soul!  
_ _They shall be our protectors for when our greatest adversaries arrive in this dimension we live in!_

"Ow!" Neo rubbed his head as his eye began to hurt as well before it subsided. "But why am I remembering this now?"

He would have to put it to one side by the time the night arrives.

* * *

When nightfall arrived, Callum and Levia were outside the castle waiting for Mammon and Neo.

"Callum, what do you think of Neo?" Levia asked, holding hands with him.

"Definitely stronger than I am, that's for sure." He replied. "He's got a lot of power, I just pale in comparison."

She nodded. "That's what I feel too. But you are the man I fell in love with."

Callum held her close. "Yeah and I'm very grateful to be in love you as well."

They weren't alone for long as seconds alter, Mammon and Neo came out.

"Hey thanks for waiting, we can go now." Mammon said.

"Cool, then we'll lead the way." Callum replied.

Callum and Levia started walking and Neo and Mammon walked behind them as they made their way to the city. The citizens were in a bustling mood today since the Fall Festival had just started, they were too busy to notice the four passing by. The decorations were similar to what Callum would remember as Halloween but this was the Underworld and not the human world.

"Umm, doesn't this look like Halloween?" Neo asked quietly.

"It sure does, but we're not in the human world." Callum answered. "This is the Fall Festival as Zeabolos calls it and it's celebrated on the last day of this month."

"Heeey, there's a shooting gallery this time." Mammon pointed. "I am so in!"

"Woah..." Neo felt his hand being grabbed by Mammon.

"It appears that lady Mammon has taken quite a liking to him." Levia said. "Just like how you were with me."

"Umm, I think it was the other way around." Callum replied. "Although that dance we had did seal my decision to be with you."

Levia blushed and sighed. "Dancing with you..."

"Hm?"

Levia regained her focus. "Oh uh, I was daydreaming for a moment."

"Alright. The four of us shall meet up by those benches where the food stands are."

She nodded. "Good idea, let's tell them first."

Following a quick talk to regroup, they begun enjoying the attractions, especially the haunted house ride that was thrown in by this narrator at the very last moment.

"Hey, you're not supposed to break the fourth wall!" Callum spoke loudly into the sky.

"Umm, who are you talking to?" Neo asked with question marks around his head.

"Oh, just a random moment, I get those from time to time, it's nothing serious."

"Umm okay...sure..."

After agreeing to take a break by the benches, Callum and Levia sat on one side and Neo and Mammon sat on the other side.

"Lady Mammon, how about we get drinks for the men?" Levia offered.

"Sounds good to me." Mammon agreed. "You tow boys don't go anywhere, ya hear?" They walked over to the refreshment stands.

"How are you enjoying it, Neo?" Callum asked.

"Umm, sort of good I guess." He replied.

"As for you and Mammon, that was pretty quick."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean as in you two getting along well. Do you like her in some way?"

Neo blushed a little and looked away.

"Oh it's okay, you don't have to answer now, give it some time."

He nodded in silence before coming up with a question. "What about you and Levia?"

"Oh, we've been together for a few months and we're very much in love." Callum smiled.

"But what about her uhh, crest of envy, doesn't she easily get jealous?"

"Well it happens a little when I'm talking to the other overlords, but then when it's just Levia and me, she calms down and I hold her real close."

"That sounds very nice."

"It's kind of a blessing, really since I never had a girlfriend before when I was alive in the human world, but I wouldn't change it for anything now."

"Speaking of the old world, what was your life like?"

"Well, I had an accommodation I lived in for a few months until one day when I was on my way to a job interview, I got into a fatal road accident and I thought that it was all over but then, that was how I ended up here."

"Geez, that's horrible...a heck of a way to go."

"Agreed..." Callum sighed.

Levia and Mammon then returned with two drinks that had heart shaped straws each.

"Oh, what are those?" Callum asked.

"These are shared drinks." Levia replied bringing it close to them. "You drink this at the same time as I do with these straws."

"Oh I get it, then shall we try this together?"

"Yes, please do..."

"Well look at you two, wasting no time with your love." Mammon smirked. "Hey Neo, can we try this too?"

Neo was feeling a little shy at the thought, but at the same time, it was tempting. "Umm..."

Callum and Levia were already drinking with the straws whilst looking at each other and holding hands under the bench.

"Hey don't be shy, Neo." Mammon said before she blushed. "I was curious to have a go at this, but I never had anyone to share it with."

Neo blushed in response although he didn't know he was that time. "Uhhh, alright."

Neo and Mammon drank together with their straws and for a while, their faces were close without noticing.

Callum and Levia had already finished and were cuddling close, watching Neo and Mammon just finishing.

"Look at the two of them." Levia said quietly.

"Yeah, they don't notice it at first, but they do look good together." He kissed her cheek. "Of course however they move forward from here is entirely up to them."

She nodded and then sighed.

"What's wrong, Levia?"

She blushed redder. "Oh...it's nothing too serious."

"Levia, you've sighed twice now and as your boyfriend, I'm worried for you."

"Callum...well, it's something we should talk about in private, so would it be okay if we save it for later?"

He nodded. "Alright, we'll talk about it later."

She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Awww right, we're done." Mammon said, feeling proud of herself. "So how was that, Neo?"

"Well, it was nice...I hadn't done anything like that before either." Neo replied. "But umm, you were very close to me."

Mammon blushed. "Oh haha, was I? I didn't notice I was whilst drinking."

"Well, I would consider this as a successful night." Callum said. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, love." Levia replied. "The two of us are going back now, but you're free to hang out for a little longer."

"Sure Levia, we'll be back at the castle later." Mammon said. "See ya both."

"See ya, Mammon." Callum and Levia walked away from the city and back to the castle.

Neo was beginning to see why he and Mammon were asked to come along and looking at it now, he was glad it happened for he was starting to like Mammon a lot more.

If only their time with each other was this peaceful, but that peace will soon come to an end as a new threat was about to arrive in the dimension...

* * *

Far across the dimension and in the Heavens, a dark mixture of black and purple colours formed into a vortex portal above the sanctuary that overlooked the Heaven world.

"Wh-wh-what is that?!" One of the angels exclaimed, pointing at the increasing vortex portal.

"It's the fallen angels!" Another angel yelled. "We need to fly!"

Suddenly, several angels with black wings and black robes appeared from the portal and the citizens spotted them, running in fear.

A messenger paid attention and witnessed the scene from another yet smaller sanctuary.

"Fallen angels!" Uriel exclaimed. "As the last archangel and God's messenger...I must warn the Underworld about this!"

He flew away fast but not before he was attacked by a few fallen angels along the way.

"Ugh! Get away from me, you cursed fallen ones!"

He chose to deal with them first until the coast was clear and flew to the Underworld as fast as his wings could carry him...a new threat was about to arrive into the dimension.

* * *

 **I forgot to say that no Neptunia-related story is complete without breaking the fourth wall at least once. ;)**

 **NEXT TIME! A weakened Uriel returns to the Underworld with very disturbing news from the Heavens...**


	5. Those Fallen Angels

**Alright, this is where it's time to make the story more interesting with an interesting event that is about to occur.**

* * *

The Fallen Angels

The day after the Festival Fare had come by quickly and the memories of yesterday were still fresh in the minds of those who were there.

Callum was attempting to try something new today, for he had just entered into the Valley Of Swords.

"There's no doubt that he's very powerful." Callum said to himself. "Which means that I've gotta train and become just as strong." He drew his sword. "So if I'm gonna have any chance of beating a dangerous foe that will even make the late Bartholomew seem weak, I've gotta do this."

He walked into the area where the monsters roamed and attacked each one that came by whilst retrieving any treasure he came across along the way.

This gained the attention of two overlords who saw a glimpse of him.

"Hm? Is that Cal-tan down there?" Fegor asked.

"Huh What's Cally doing there for?" Perpell asked as well. "Maybe he's looking for some candy."

"Or maybe he wants to be stronger."

"Why would he want to be stronger?"

"Because of Neo-tan. Ma-tan said that he could be stronger then all of us."

Perpell was a little surprised. "Really? But is he stronger than uncle?"

"Who knows..."

As they were about to call over Callum, a loud crash occurred outside the castle entrance.

"What was that?!" Perpell jumped in shock.

"Trouble." Fegor frowned. "Let's go."

The two rushed away as soon as Callum had just finished training in the Valley Of Swords.

"Hah...hah...hah..." He panted. "Well psychically I'm much stronger but I still have yet to get some magic inside me." He put away his sword. "I wonder if Faust can help me."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Throne Room, Faust herself was with Zeabolos and no one else was around.

"Zeabolos..." Faust said as she sat on his lap, holding him close.

"Oh Faust..." He replied, holding her. "...how I've missed you so."

"Hmm, looks like you've gotten much better at falling in love."

"All thanks to you, my dear."

Faust blushed. "Ah...mmm..." She gently kissed him.

Suddenly, the doors were flung open. "G-great Overlord, we have a situ...ation?!"

"What is it Baphomet?" Zeabolos asked. "What could be important to disturb our alone time like this?"

"I am so sorry Great Overlord, but we have an emergency..."

"Calm down you old geezer...cough...I don't count as an emergency!" A familiar voice intervened.

"Ohhh no..." Zeabolos sighed. "...it's Uriel, isn't it?"

Uriel then showed himself, but he was in bad shape. "Great Overlord...cough cough...it's horrible, it's all horrible!"

"Please remain calm." Faust said. "What made you come back to the Underworld?"

"Well, the situation is really bleak..." Uriel coughed. "...the Heavens has been attacked by a group of fallen angels from another dimension!"

Zeabolos eyes were wide open. "What? Fallen angels?"

"Another dimension?" Faust asked. "But how and why?"

"All I know is that some kind of vortex appeared above God's Sanctuary and the Fallen Angels came out to attack us by surprise, we never saw it coming." Uriel sighed. "And worst of all...cough...I had to fight my way out to warn you...cough."

"I see, but what does this have to do with us?" Zeabolos asked.

"Well, one of the fallen angels that I had to use my powers on said something about Bartholomew and...cough...plotting to use the Heavens as a world of Operations to...cough...attack the other worlds!" Unable to keep his strength going, Uriel fell to his knees and panted in exhaustion.

"Wait, the Fallen Angels are planning to attack the Underworld?" Faust asked before she looked away. "So it's true, Bartholomew was one of them after all."

Zeabolos caught on however. "Do you know anything about them?"

"Sort of." She looked back at him. "Uriel mentioned about them coming from another dimension and should they invade the Underworld."

"If they do, we'll make sure to have our forces ready in advance." Zeabolos added. "Baphomet, summon the two humans and the Overlords here for an emergency discussion. Also, see to it that Uriel gets taken care of as soon as possible."

"As you command, highness." Baphomet replied as he rushed out of the throne room.

"This is also a warning...cough." Uriel coughed. "Don't take the Fallen Angels too lightly, they are nothing like you fallen ones."

"How exactly...and how do they know about Bartholomew?"

"Cough...cough...something about revenge..." Uriel collapsed on the floor.

"Guess we'll have to wait until he recovers..."

Several moments later as Uriel was escorted by the doctor to get treatment, the two humans and the Overlords arrived.

"We're here, dear brother." Elma said.

"Woof! Woof! Woof!" Cerberus added.

"Good, Uriel came back some time ago and has warned us of a group of Fallen Angels." Zeabolos explained. "They have overtaken the Heavens and are planning to invade the Underworld."

"We assume that it may be based on revenge after you all came together to defeat Bartholomew." Faust added. "And it looks like they may have more than enough power to be just as strong as we are."

"Fallen angels?" Ruche added. "That's ridiculous."

"Oh my, looks like things are about to get exciting again, hmhmhm." Ashmedia smiled. "I wonder how they'll scream when I punish one."

"Errr anyways, are they like the Fallen Ones?" Callum asked.

"Uriel believes that they are not." Faust answered. "They seem to have come from a different dimension and-" She paused when she feels a faint presence. "hah!"

"What is it, Faust?" Zeabolos asked.

"I sense incoming danger that is approaching, the source is faint but it's heading straight for the Underworld."

"Woah! They're about to invade our world already?!" Mammon exclaimed.

"They sure don't waste any time." Ruche added.

"Guess we'll have to be ready." Fegor said.

Neo looked down. "In that case, the time has come to show off what I can really do with my power." He muttered.

"What you can really do with your power?" Faust asked.

Neo looked up and blinked. "Wait, did you hear that?"

"Why of course, I have much better hearing than Callum does."

"Gee, thanks..." Callum frowned.

"Hmhmhm." Levia giggled as she put her arm around his which made him smile again.

"By the way, you must be the Neo human I've heard little about." Faust said. "How much power do you possess?"

"You'll find out very soon once those fallen angel things come here."

She nodded. "Very well, I shall be sure to see it for myself."

"Shall we go now, Uncle?" Perpell asked.

"Yes, all overlords are to go to their assigned areas of the world at once." Zeabolos. "I will summon my main army to assist you all. Callum and Neo, you are to remain outside the castle in case the fallen angels attempt a sneak attack on the citizens."

"Alright, we'll be on guard at all times." Callum replied before holding his love's hand. "Be careful, Levia."

"I will, but you be careful as well." Levia replied.

"Listen you two can flirt all you want, but now's not the time for that." Ruche remarked. "Now come on, let's get moving!"

The overlords rushed out of the throne room and travelling to their assigned areas of the Underworld whilst Callum and Neo stood by the castle entrance.

"Well, I didn't expect this to happen." Callum said. "All I was doing was getting stronger."

"Stronger? You want to be stronger than me?" Neo asked.

"Not completely, cause right now I don't have much to show. I don't have the abilities you have and I'm beginning to feel that I'm falling behind everyone else in terms of strength and magic, that I'm becoming a shell of who I am."

"Now you know that can't be true." Neo disagreed. "You're the one who defeated Bartholomew, I mean umm...how many others that live here can say that?"

"Well yeah, you have a point. But man, if only I could vanish and appear just like that-"

Suddenly, a faint of a fallen angels presence had appeared in the sky, the two looked up and sure enough, they spotted three fallen angels approaching.

"Crap...here they come!" Callum exclaimed as he and Neo drew their weapons out.

"Well, look what we have here, two humans." One of the fallen angels spoke.

"Hah! Is this the best the Underworld's ruler has got?" A second one teased.

"Hahahahaha! This is gonna be too easy for us." A third one remarked.

Callum didn't take kindly to their words. "Too easy? You make it sound like we didn't do anything."

"Oh, but you did." The first fallen angel replied. "Does the name Bartholomew ring any bells?"

As the three angels got closer, Callum attempted to jump as high as he could and strike. "Never heard of him, YAH!" He missed as the fallen angel dodged his attack.

"Really, because we know all about how you killed him...for he was our messenger." The second one said before appearing behind Callum and grabbing him by the arms.

"Argh! Let go of me!" He yelled. "What is this, revenge?"

"It's more than revenge." The third one answered. "This is an order from our co-leaders who want you dead!"

Callum eventually broke free "Grrrr!" He swiped at the second angel, but he missed again as he landed on the ground. "Why...why can I not get any of you?"

The three fallen angels laughed. "Do you really think we'll let a human win over a fallen angel, you don't even understand how much power we hold."

Meanwhile, Neo's left eye was analyzing the fallen angels until it was done. "So they can deflect psychical attacks, that's why Callum isn't able to touch them." Neo said to himself. "But it seems they are weak against electricity."

Neo's scarf lifted away and transformed into a long-shaped dagger that had lightning bolts around it, this caught the attention of the fallen angels.

"Oooh, what about this human, why hasn't he attacked yet?" The third one asked.

"I know, maybe he's just a scary wuss." The second one answered. "Come on little human, have a go at us if you think you can do better."

"Nah, don't egg him on, he can just stand back and watch while we show Callum what happens when he messes with us Fallen Angels." The first one added before he attacked Callum, swiping him down with it's claws.

"Argh! That hurts!" Callum yelled as he felt the claws on his side. "Why am I not strong enough...nnnngh..."

"I'm getting bored of this already, let's just take them both down." The second one said.

But before they could, a sudden lighting bolt strike attacked the third fallen angel who rived in pain before falling down the ground hard.

"Hey, where did that human kid go?"

Just as if it's question was answered, Neo suddenly appeared in front of he second angel and swiped at it, leaving lighting bolts that went around its body who also fell to the ground in pain.

"What the hell?!" The first one exclaimed. "There's no way! That kid can do that?!"

Callum who was trying to catch his breath saw an opening and struck the fallen angel from behind.

"ARGH!" That attacked worked this time as the first one fell to the ground along with the other two.

"Im...impossible, how...did you..."

Neo stood above them. "The power of the Infinity Eyes." He moved away his hair to show the infinity mark in his right eye."

The fallen angels gasped. "The untold power of Yin & Yang...the Infinity Eyes...they were granted to this kid?!"

"We've gotta warn...our leaders!"

"That's not gonna happen." Callum placed a foot on one of the fallen angels's chests. "So how would you three like to go out? With magic or with my sword?"

"No Callum, wait." Neo said as the dagger turned back into his scarf. "Don't kill them."

"Huh? But they attacked us...ow..."

"I know, but I think it would be better if we bring them in...you know umm...for questioning."

Callum sighed. "Alright...then we better leave this to the overlords." He grabbed a leg of the fallen angel. "But I'm gonna drag one back, I think that's fair enough."

Neo nodded as the two went back to the castle with a fallen angel dragged along in toe. Elsewhere, the Overlords were able to hold off the Fallen Angels's attacks and most of them retreated back the Heavens, the Underworld was safe for now and the Overlords returned to the castle.

Moments later, Callum had a bandage around his waist and Levia was holding him by the arm.

"Well done to all of you." Zeabolos praised. "We've managed to defend the Underworld."

"But I fear that this is far from over." Faust added. "That attack was their first attempt, so they will certainly try to attack us again, but with a greater force."

"Well, at least we captured some of them." Ruche said. "Wait, where's Ashmedia?"

"Oh, Ash-tan is busy interrogating the fallen angels." Fegor answered.

"I don't think I want to know the details." Zeabolos sighed. "But this will certainly send a message to the fallen angels that we will strike back."

"And how is Uriel doing?" Callum asked.

"Mr. Angel is still resting." Elma replied. "He hasn't recovered from his injuries yet."

"So when will they attack again?" Perpell asked.

"I can't say for sure." Faust replied. "It may be some time before they notice that some of their fallen angels are missing and when that happens, they will invade."

"I just hope that I can wield some stronger attacks before then." Callum said. "I don't feel useful at all now."

"There's no need to be depressed." Zeabolos said. "Besides, you did attack that fallen angel from behind and you and Neo were able to bring them in."

"Yeah I know, but..."

"It's fine, you should get some rest as well. You'll need time to heal."

Callum nodded and sighed. "Okay I'm heading to my room now." He left the throne room in a huff.

"Callum..." Levia said quietly in sadness. "...I must talk to him later."

* * *

Meanwhile, up in the Heavens, the entire world was now under complete control of the Fallen Angels in quick succession.

"Leaders, three of our fallen angels have been captured!" A black-winged messenger said.

"Hmmm, that is quite unfortunate." One of the leaders replied. "But we shall not strike again today."

"Agreed, we will plan our next invasion attempt very soon." The other leader added.

"And then, we shall bring down our wrath on those who defy the way of the Fallen Angels!"

The leaders laughed in unison, preparing to move on to the next stage of their plans for the dimension.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME! Neo and Mammon travel far away to have the talk whilst Callum and Levia become "intimate".**


	6. Deep In Love (Lemon Chapter)

**Alright folks, the rating of this story has changed, because the following will contain lemon action.**

 **If lemon stuff isn't your thing then feel free to ignore this chapter or skip on to the next chapter when it's ready.**

* * *

Deep In Love (Lemon Chapter)

A few days had passed since the invasion attempt was thwarted, the evening had arrived and at the orphanage, Neo and Mammon were about to leave.

"Say Neo, mind if we have a talk?" Mammon asked.

"Umm, sure." Neo replied. "What about?"

"Well, not here but somewhere a little more private."

"Oh, uhh okay, lead the way."

"Thanks, come on." Mammon suddenly grabbed his hand and they left the orphanage.

Neo was surprised but somewhat happy at the same time. This was the first time he was holding hands with Mammon, an overlord that he was beginning to like more as the days followed. Once the two of them were far away from the town area, they stopped at the green fields with the view of the night sky that was about to arrive.

"Here we are." Mammon said before she noticed she was still holding his hand. "Oh, uhh, sorry about that." She let him go as she blushed a little.

"It's umm alright." Neo replied who was blushing a little as well.

"Say, I gotta know." Her smile went away for a moment. "What was it like for you, living in an orphanage and all?"

Neo thought for a while. "Well uhhh, it's been a long while since I thought about my time at the orphanage, so it may be a little shaky at best."

"That's fine by me, I can only remember a little about my parents these days."

"Back in my old world, I lived at the orphanage I knew ever since I was very young. I honestly didn't know anything about my parents until I was old enough to be told the truth. They said that I had a rare gift of having enough strength of an adult, but that wasn't all. On one night, I remember some strange people coming in to see me, speaking some strange words to me and nothing happened afterwards, because I had my eyes closed at all times, I was scared that something horrible was about to happen, but it didn't."

"So what happened then?" Mammon asked.

"During that time, I grew to have an interest in martial arts that I mentioned before and that was when I discovered that I had the powers of yin and yang, but I didn't show it to anyone for I was scared of what might happen, it's also how I became to be anti-social, so I didn't have much in the way of friends. After my sixteenth birthday, I was given a letter that a foster parent was going to be taking me, but I was so afraid that I couldn't face the prospect of a foster parent looking after me when my real parents weren't around."

Mammon looked sad. "So that's why you don't talk to the other overlords as much as me."

"Yeah, but I don't mean to in a bad way. Now as for the scarf, the folks at the orphanage said that one of the strange people that came during the night dropped it, so I took it for myself and have kept it with me ever since. But then I learnt of it's secret powers and now it acts as my backup source of magic in case my bo spear doesn't work on an enemy."

"What about the eyes?"

"Yeah, about the Infinity Eyes, all I remember is that after I ran away from the orphanage, I started travelling across many places, training and getting stronger with each city I walked by. Then when I was attacked by a pack of stray wolves, I first learnt to use my left eye that analyze an enemy's strength and weakness, then I used my right eye to vanish and reappear, but the eye colour difference between would freak out a lot of people, so I grew my hair a little so it would cover my right eye and that's how it's been ever since."

"Sounds like you had it worse than I did." Mammon sighed. "One more thing, what did happen to your parents?"

"When I was old enough to be told, they explained that there was an earthquake near where my parents were, the size of it caused a block of houses to collapse and bit of land had sunk a few feet." He looked away in sadness. "I wasn't home at the time, but...ummm..."

"You don't have to say it, I get the picture." Mammon said before she felt sad. "My parents weren't that lucky either, I lost both of them a long time ago. We were walking across a forest, looking for treasure, cause my dad was obsessed with being a treasure hunter, so you can guess where I got it from. Then we walked into an ambush that was set up a swarm of large mosquitoes, dad got me loose so I could get away. When I got back to my home, my mom went with me to go look for dad, but when we got there...it was too late."

Neo looked back at her. "So he was stung?"

"Yeah, stung to death, we were in such a shock that I didn't notice my mom getting grabbed by two mosquitoes, but even then it was too late to save her as well, so I had no choice but to run away again. I didn't know what to do when I got back to my home, but then Zeabolos arrived who was looking for a favor before I told him what happened. With his help, I was taken to the orphanage that I showed you and I lived there right up until I became the overlord of greed. I've grown to move on from there since then, but I when I'm alone, I sometimes hear the screams of my parents dying...and it hurts to think that I would lose them that way...and never getting the chance to say goodbye."

"Yeah, I know the feeling." Neo sighed. "So we have a lot more than in common that I thought."

She sniffed. "Yeah and now those fallen angels think they can come here and make fun of us? I don't want that."

"Neither do I..." He started blushing.

Mammon noticed it however. "Say uhhh Neo, have you ever...liked someone?"

"Who do I like?"

"Yeah, ever since you came into this world, has there been someone on your mind that you like?"

Neo was a little hesitant to reveal his feelings, but chose to take a big step. "Well, there is someone that I like, someone who I can work with and protect."

Mammon looked hopeful. "Oh and who would that be? Gimme a clue."

"Well, someone I have very much in common with based on the past and someone who likes me as much as I like her."

"Oooh I got it, it's someone who likes hunting for treasure, right?"

Neo rubbed his head. "Well yeah...and I'm looking at her right now."

Mammon blushed. "Woah, I didn't expect you to pull out a line like that."

"Well, it took nearly all my bravery to say it." He gulped. "But after telling you about my past whilst hearing yours, I feel that it's time for me to stop being so shy and start becoming someone you would like very much."

"Say...I don't do all this soppy stuff much, but umm..." Mammon was getting hesitant. "...could you umm...hold me?"

Neo blinked. "H-hold you?"

She smiled whilst blushing. "Y-y-yeah? Aw geez, this is so embarrassing for me."

"It's okay, I know what it's like to be shy, you don't have to put up a wall."

"Yeah, I know...so can you?"

Neo showed a little smile as he walked closer to her before slowly putting his arms around her. Mammon put her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're a little cold." Mammon said.

"And you feel so warm." Neo replied.

"But if we hold each other close, we'll be warm together." Mammon moved away a little to look at him. "Aw shucks, looking at you like this, it makes it even harder for me to let you go, especially when we have a job to do soon."

"Yeah, I feel the same." Neo blushed and looked away. "I've never gotten this close to anyone before because of who I am and the powers I hold. But with you, I feel like I can move on from that and I wanna stay with you like this."

Mammon sighed happily with a tear. "Hic..."

Neo looked back at her. "What's wrong?"

"Holding me like this reminds me of when my dad used to help me to sleep, he would often tell me stories about the treasure he collected." She wiped her tear away. "And now that I've gotten this close to you, I don't wanna lose you either."

"So when this issue with the fallen angels is over, what should we do then?"

"Well, if we win, we can make it official...if you want."

Neo nodded. "Yeah, I would like that very much."

"Good...so umm, maybe it's my greed talking, but I want one more thing..." Her face grew redder than before. "...kiss me?"

Neo didn't say a word and Mammon assumed he wasn't ready for that. But she was proven wrong as Neo placed his lips gently on hers, shocking Mammon before she grew into the kiss and relaxed her body as the two stood close, holding each other tight and sharing their first kiss under the moonlight.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the castle. Callum was in his room, sitting on the bed and looking up at the ceiling, trying to imagine a him leaping up high and slaying fallen angels.

"Maybe Levia's rubbing off on me." He sighed. "But I'm getting jealous...I fear that I may have to risk it, I'm gonna go to the potion room that Faust uses and see if she can help me out."

Deciding immediately, he left his room and was about to walk over there until he heard another door open and out came Levia.

"Oh, Callum..." She said before blushing. "...are you not tired?"

"Nope." He replied. "I don't think I can stand anymore of what I'm capable of, I want to be able to wield strong magic, wielding a sword is not good enough for me anymore."

"Please don't say that." She suddenly grabbed him gently. "Uhhh...I have something personal to tell you, could you please come with me to my room?"

"Umm okay..."

Levia took his hand and they walked into her room before Levia locked the door. Leaning on the now locked door, she blushed as she looked at Callum.

"You're blushing a lot tonight." Callum said. "What's wrong?"

"Umm, I...I..."

Callum could tell that she was a little afraid to say. "Please tell me."

Levia gulped. "I want you! I want you all to myself tonight!"

Callum blinked. "You want me...well I guess...wait a second, what?!"

"It is as I said, I want you...I need you...I...desire to love you!"

"Ohhh..." Callum started blushing. "...wait, you want me to take you?"

Levia walked closer to him. "Yes...please...love me...and take me!"

Callum gulped. "But I'm a human and-"

"I don't care...I want us to become one, so that we can face our adversaries without regret."

"So what you're saying is, you want us to...do it?" Callum pondered. "But I don't have any protection."

Levia put her arms around his neck. "Do not worry about that. Whatever happens, I assure you that I will be who I am after we've fallen in deep love together."

Callum sighed and smiled as he held her by her waist and looked into her eyes. "Then I'm ready too...I will show you how much I love you."

"Yes...prove to me how much you love me."

 ***Lemon Start***

Callum and Levia stood close, engaging into one of their romantic kisses that escalated to passionate levels. Levia's tongue was begging for access to Callum's mouth, to which he complied as their tongues intertwined in the middle. All the while, Callum's hands were moving around the back of her body with his left hand stroking her hair and his right hand moving below her waistline. The two pulled out of the kiss afterwards as a tiny drop of their saliva fell to the floor, allowing them to catch their breaths.

"You've become quite a kisser." Levia said.

"Really? Because I'm just getting started." Callum replied before he planted gentle kisses across her neck.

She sighed in pleasure as she felt his lips around her. "Ah...Callum!"

Callum took a second to sniff her neck, whatever perfume she was wearing, Callum was falling for her in seconds. He felt the presence of her love radiating into his mind as he continued moving his hands around her back before reaching her butt cheeks with his left hand, giving a gentle squeeze caused Levia to moan and looked at Callum with a blush yet warm smile. Levia decided to do the same, moving her hands around his chest and feeling a bit of his muscles. She was begging for that shirt to come off. Callum got the idea quickly though, removing his shirt to show his muscle-built chest, causing Levia to blush redder than ever.

"Oh my...you're more handsome than I ever thought." She complimented as she removed her footwear. "I am so grateful to be with you."

Callum nodded as he moved close, coming into contact with their bodies, Levia was overjoyed to be feeling his exposed chest as she kissed him before standing back. It was time for the moment that Callum didn't think would arrive this soon. She unclipped her neck bracer that held her dress in place, the dress itself fell down to the floor and Callum gasped before glowing into a shade of red. Standing before him was a fully naked Levia who was in bright red, Callum couldn't help but marvel at the sight of his love.

"Woah...what a stunning body." Callum commented as he removed his footwear. "I am not worthy..."

"Don't say such things...you will always be worthy of me...now please, continue to love me!"

Saying no more, he removed the entire bottom part of his clothing. "Levia..."

The two went back to holding each other close in an embrace, their naked bodies in contact was making the atmosphere in the room become warmer. They engaged in kisses again as their hands moved around each others bodies. Callum's own pride was beginning to feel the pleasure, it wouldn't be long until he would become hard and ready for the next part. Levia felt his member near her own private entrance and moaned in pleasure. She moved one of her hands from his neck and down to his pride and held it, now it was time for Callum to sigh in pleasure as she gently stroked him there.

"Mmmm..." Callum hummed. "...two can play that game, babe." He placed one of his hands on one of her breasts and gently squeezed it, she sighed in pleasure.

"Callum..."

The two kissed as they pleasured each other, the couple were getting right into the intimate action. With Levia now feeling the need for his love even more, she took his hand and they sat on the bed. Callum went forward and Levia laid down on her bed, looking up at Callum who was now on top of her with his member close to her entrance.

"Levia...is this your first time?" He asked in a teasing manner.

"Yes...so please, be gentle with me." She replied, blushing away. "I understand that it may hurt, but I want you to take me as I said."

"Then brace yourself, because here I go."

Getting into position, Callum moved his erect pride and slowly opening her entrance. Levia sighed as he felt him slowly moving inside her for the first time. Gently and carefully, Callum went deeper until he felt a barrier of sorts, he knew that this is where the hymen is and once it breaks, Levia will no longer be a virgin and neither will he. Moving slowly, he breaks her hymen and Levia gasps in suspense.

"Ahhhh!" She moaned loudly. "Callum!"

"Levia...are you hurt?" He asked worryingly.

She caught her breath. "I'm...hah...I'll be alright...just give me a few moments."

Moments passed and gently caressing her breasts, the pain subsided and Levia looked back at him, smiling.

Callum nodded, understanding that it was okay to now move a little more inside her. He did so and pulling halfway out, he moved back in and getting a good rhythm going, the thrusting had just begun. Getting comfortable, Levia put her arms around his neck as he moved his head closer to hers, feeling her breasts and kissing her passionately as their tongues intertwined once more.

"Please...go...hah...faster..." Levia pleaded.

Callum picked up the pace, thrusting her body whilst she wrapped her legs around his lower back. The two resumed kissing before Callum planted kisses around her neck again as the two carried on enjoying the intimacy of love that it provided. Levia was reaching her limit very soon and Callum was not far off. This raised a question in Callum's mind, if he was to finish inside her, what would happen considering that he's a human and Levia's an overlord.

This would play on his mind as he could feel his part of the climax reaching at a quick pace.

"Levia...I'm gonna-"

"Please Callum...hah...hah...hah...give everything you have to me...hah!" Levia responded, almost unable to control her side any longer.

The climax was fast approaching and their limits were reached.

"LEVIA!"

"CALLUM!" Levia reached her climax a second later. "AHHHHHH!"

Callum moaned as he planted his lips on hers whilst his body shivered, reaching his climax and releasing a surge of his warmth that traveled fast and deep inside her. Levia was overjoyed to feel the warm feeling going inside her as her walls clamped down on his member, emptying him as much as she could. For Callum, he had never felt this kind of love and surge before which led him to releasing a little more until he couldn't do anymore.

"Hah...hah...hah..." Callum panted as he pulled out of the kiss for a second, catching his breath.

"I can feel it...so warm..." Levia panted in response before they moved in for a few gentle kisses.

 ***Lemon End***

Callum eventually pulled out and laid on his back, allowing him to breathe normally after a few seconds.

Levia smiled as she laid on her side, holding him close as he put his left arm around her.

"How do you feel, Levia?" Callum asked.

"Much better." She replied. "Thank you, my true love."

"I'll have to thank you as well." He kissed her on the lips. "I guess I was getting a little stressed out with what's been going on, but this was more than just stress relief."

"We're also no longer virgins." She smirked. "Just remember that if you ever feel that way again, just come to me and we can become intimate again."

He nodded. "Yeah, I'll do my best to remember that for the future..." He suddenly yawned. "...guess all that made me tired."

"Then for tonight, please stay with me." She held him closer, kissing him on the cheek.

He smiled. "I will, for tonight...and then, I'll be more calm and ready for whatever happens next."

"Thank you...I love you, Callum."

"And I love you too, Levia..."

Sharing one more kiss, the two got underneath the duvet that covered their exhausted bodies and waited for the moment to sleep as their eyes closed together.

* * *

 **Whew! I think I need a cold shower after all that...naaaah, I'm good for now.**

 **NEXT TIME! A large and very powerful bird invades the Underworld on the Fallen Angels behalf.**


	7. Sudden Turning Point

**Alright, time to resume this story and it's time to get some action going after all that lovey stuff in the previous one. ;)**

* * *

Sudden Turning Point

The morning had arrived and things were looking up for those involved. Callum opened his eyes and sighed in happiness, he looked to his side and saw Levia still sleeping. He smiled, thinking back to last night and how the two of them engaged in a passionate moment of intimate love. Perhaps it was the only thing he needed to get back on track, to get back to how he normally acts. One thing had changed though and Callum could feel a sense of power deep within him that he hadn't felt before.

But preferring to think it over later, he moved to his side and carefully kissed her on the lips. But even that was more than enough for Levia to move slightly and open her eyes to see Callum close to her face. She blushed in bright red before smiling back and kissing him gently in return, before putting her arms around him to which he did the same.

"Morning, my love." She said quietly. "You seem to be much better today."

"Morning, Levia, I sure am." He replied. "I now feel that I can take on a great challenge and not regret about the limit of my strength anymore."

"That is wonderful to hear."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door that shook them both.

"Levy, are you awake?" Perpell asked from the other side of the door. "Uncle wants to see us all."

"Crap! What are we gonna do?!" Callum exclaimed in a whisper tone.

"I'll take care of it." She whispered back before she got out of her bed and walking over to her door. "Yes lady Perpell, I will be there in a few moments."

"Okie dokie!" Perpell happily ran away.

Levia sighed. "That was close."

Callum on the other hand was blushing a little. "Umm Levia...you're...not wearing anything."

Levia looked down and then she realized that she wasn't, she gasped and covered herself with her arms in embarrassment.

"S-sorry, I just had to point it out and I couldn't help myself." Callum pleaded. "Besides, we have seen each other like this now."

She sighed whilst still blushing. "I...I know, but we should get going."

"Yeah, let's get dressed quickly." Callum got out of the bed.

Levia moved her arms away. "Before we do...may I hold you once more?"

Callum wrapped her in a close embrace, sharing another kiss before getting into their clothes.

* * *

Moments later, Callum and Levia were holding hands as they walked into the throne room where everyone else was waiting.

"Hmhmhm, here come the lovebirds." Ashmedia teased.

"Aren't you getting bored of teasing them, Ash-tan?" Fegor asked.

"Looks like everyone is here now." Faust said. "Now then Zeabolos, if we may."

"Of course." Zeabolos replied. "We have word that the fallen angels are planning to invade the Underworld again."

"Again? When, I'll strike them all down!" Ruche responded.

"All on your own, Ru-Ru?" Perpell asked.

"Of course not, unless they directly go right for me where I patrol in this world."

"Don't take them lightly." Uriel gently warned. "These are fallen angels we're talking about here."

"If I may continue." Zeabolos said. "We also have a rumor that a very powerful source of magic was detected at the Colosseum that was destroyed centuries ago."

"Colosseum?" Callum asked. "I never heard of such a place in this world."

"It's located at a hill that looks over the city, but it's on the other side." Faust answered. "But I hear that's not all, something wonderful happened."

Callum gulped, fearing that someone might've heard him and Levia getting it on, but that was proven wrong.

"Y-y-yeah, it's to do with me and Neo." Mammon said blushing.

"Yeah..." Neo held her hand. "...we're a couple now."

"That's so wonderful." Elma said happily. "I'm happy for the both of you."

"Woof! Woof! Aoooh!" Cerberus agreed, smiling.

"No way, Mammon in love?" Ruche asked. "And here I thought she loved treasure more than anything."

"Well, there's no doubt that I love treasure." Mammon said as she looked at Neo. "But Neo here is my own treasure."

"Awwww!" The maids sighed in unison.

"Give me a break." Ruche rolled her eyes.

"Oh my, is someone jealous?" Ashmedia remarked.

Ruche glared at her. "Jealous my ass!"

"Don't listen to Ruche, she's having a moment." Zeabolos sighed. "But allow me to say that you have my approval, Mammon."

"Thanks, great overlord." Mammon replied.

"Yeah, thank you." Neo added.

"Now back to the serious matter." Uriel reminded. "The fallen angels will invade again, but in greater numbers in an attempt to rescue the ones we captured but to lay waste to the city as well. As for the source of magic building up at the Colosseum, I better go along with whoever is chosen to go there."

"I agree, we have plenty of protection around the castle with Elma, Cerberus and myself." Faust added.

"Which leads to one of my orders." Zeabolos said. "You six overlords are to take your places in the world, same as before. Neo and Callum, you are to go to the Colosseum with Uriel and find out what is going on over there and prepare well, for it may be a trap by the fallen angels."

"Understood." Callum replied. "We'll be sure to come back safe as well."

"Well, with you two under the protection of this God's winged messenger, I'm sure we can overcome anything." Uriel boasted.

"Says the angel who got smacked around by the fallen angels." Ruche remarked.

"That'll do, Ruche." Zeabolos warned. "Now all of you get to your assigned places, I will not allow the Underworld to be overtaken by forces from another dimension."

"Affirmative, Zebo-Chin." Fegor replied as most of the overlords left.

"Please come back safe, Callum." Levia said, holding his hands.

"You too." He replied before kissing her.

"We'll be back in one piece before ya know it." Mammon said. "For now I have something new to come back for."

Neo nodded before kissing her. Mammon and Levia then left the throne room.

"Well, us three better get going." Uriel declared. "We have a job to do."

"Just a moment." Faust intervened. "Callum, take this." She handed a small test tube filled with a multi-colored liquid and label on the side.

"Hm? Drink this in case of emergencies?" Callum asked.

"You'll find out if it ever comes to that, just hold it safe."

The three of them left the throne room and out of the castle, journeying towards past the city and walking along the pathway on the hill. The walk was a long one, but as soon as they were at the top, they found nothing but a barren land except for one massive ruined building in the middle. This must be the Colosseum that Zeabolos was talking about and they were about to walk down when Neo spotted a spark of voltage above the ruined building.

"There is something over there." He said. "We need to be very careful."

"Hmm, I can sense it too." Uriel agreed. "By the way, how are you feeling, Callum?"

"Much better today, like I can finally be of use." Callum replied. "And I'm going to prove it if something powerful comes along."

The three walked down the hill and they stopped by the entrance of the Colosseum. The presence of something strong was increasing at a rapid pace, the three all prepared themselves as they walked into a hallway and then arriving out in the open, seeing the center ground of the Colosseum, the tension was rising but the place had suddenly become silent.

"This is way too quiet, I don't like the sound of this." Uriel said.

"He's right...look up." Callum pointed to the sky.

The early afternoon sky they could see around the Colosseum suddenly changed as several clouds began to swirl in motion, showing a dark grey and black colour and several lighting bolts were appearing around it. This wasn't a spark like seconds ago, this was something else, something more powerful than anticipated...that was when the clear image revealed itself.

 _BGM: Devil May Cry OST - Flock Off!_

Hundreds of bolts occurred and a massive eagle appeared from the swirling and squawked as it landed on the top of the Colosseum, then several fallen angels appeared from the swirling clouds, blocking the doorways that led out of the ruined structure. There was no escape for the three who were standing in shock, but preparing for the worst to come.

"What the hell?!" Uriel exclaimed. "Did we walk into a trap?"

The large eagle squawked before giving the three another surprise, it spoke. "Welcome to my trap, worms." He said in a low yet calm tone before looking at Neo. "You must be Neo, the one who possesses the Infinity Eyes."

"Y-y-yeah...s-s-so what?" Neo replied before equipping his staff.

"Then I am Grandflock, the mighty eagle who serves his life to the twin leaders of the Fallen Angels." He introduced himself. "And I have arrived with one purpose, to defeat you in battle. As I expected, luring you out to the Colosseum is all part of the grand plan the Fallen Angels have for this world."

"So we were brought here as a distraction?" Callum asked. "Uh oh...that can't be good."

"Do not attempt to run away, these fallen angels will smite you down. Now come, let us battle!"

"Neo, you take care of the eagle." Uriel said. "Callum and I will deal with the fallen angels."

Neo who was analyzing the huge bird, nodded. "Alright...I'll be brave and I'll fight. Bring it on, bird brain!"

"Excellent, prove to me that you are worthy of the powers you hold!"

Grandflock flew from the perch and down towards the ground with lightning bolts around it, this was the signal that the battle had just begun. Neo's right eye became active and leaped up high just as Grandflock released a wing shaped lightning bolt that missed. Neo's left eye gave a quick analysis in case he forgot to do so.

 _'This eagle deflects electricity attacks, it also seems to be strong against wind attacks.'_ He thought. ' _Aha! It's weak against ice!'_ His scarf flew mid-air and transformed into a metallic shaped glove that had frost and ice covering it. "Hey featherbrain, maybe you should cool down!" He launched an ice ball at Grandflock.

*SQUAWK!*

The huge eagle took a hit from the ice and flew back a bit before unleashing a lightning sphere into the middle of the building that discharged several bolts, aiming at Neo who's right eye glowed as he dodged all the bolts that came his way. He appeared behind Grandflock and attacked with his staff, delivering a slice to the back.

*SQUAWK!*

Meanwhile, Uriel and Callum were busy dealing with the fallen angels, Uriel's light attack had disposed two of them whilst Callum was able to take down one. But the numbers were still there and it would take a long while before they were gone. However, the numbers game had caught up to them. Uriel was now on the receiving end of being battered by the fallen angels whilst Callum was having a hard time keeping up with their attacks.

"Dammit!" Uriel exclaimed, panting. "How are they even this strong?"

"There's gotta be a way to overcome these freaks!" Callum replied. "OW!"

Back in the sky, Grandflock and Neo were now above the building itself.

"Impressive human, but the mighty eagle will not fall to the powers of the yin and yang." Grandflock boomed. "Now to raise the level of magic I hold!"

He casted a electricity barrier around the entire Colosseum before casting three lightning spheres instead of one, discharging several bolts around the area. Neo responded with landing an ice ball on one of the lightning spheres, the sphere itself suddenly went into a frosty white colour before falling to the ground and breaking into pieces.

*SQUAWK!*

Grandflock charged straight at Neo, who vanished, avoiding the attack and appearing form behind and striking another blow with his spear and in an ice ball attack to boot.

*SQUAWK!*

Back on the ground, several remaining fallen angels had Uriel and Callum separated and surrounded, this was looking bleak for both until Callum remembered the potion Faust gave him. He had reason to worry of what would happen if he drank it, but they were beginning to run out of options on their end. Callum took out the potion from his pocket, opened the lid and drank it all in one gulp.

"Ugh...very bitter, like a fruit smoothie." He said.

Suddenly, a bolt of pain jolted through his body. "ARGH!"

"Cough...Callum, what's going on?" Uriel asked.

"I...hah...don't know!" Callum tried to get up. "But...somehow, I feel...stronger...ahhhh!" He suddenly jumped on to his feet and felt an aura of magic around him. "YAAAAAAH!" His body was covered in a bright light, unable to see anything for a few seconds. But when it was over, he felt a surge of power he never had before. Thinking of something, a small amount of fire magic glowed from his empty hand.

"Callum...what did you do?"

"I drank this..." Callum threw away the now empty test tube before getting serious. "...and now...I've got the power that I've always wanted." He aimed his hand at the fallen angels and casting an electricity attack, he took down three at once before leaping up high and eliminating the other three that had surrounded him. He then focused on the remaining fallen that had surrounded Uriel, taking them down with electricity, freeing Uriel.

Back once more to the sky, Grandflock was now panting in exhaustion and so was Neo.

"It cannot be possible!" Grandflock panted. "How is this one human winning over the might of the eagle. There is no other means, I must use my most extreme power!"

*SQUAWK!*

Several lightning bolts were now traveling around Grandflock along with composing five lighting spheres. Neo knew that psychical attacks would be too risky for fear that he would come into contact with the bolts that would severely injure him. He put away his spear and focused on using his scarf's powers by keeping the frosted ice glove on his hand. Grandflock had also now starting swaying to the left and right an in attempt to catch him off guard by casting wing-shaped bolts from behind.

*SQUAWK!*

Grandflock released a surprise wind attack by conjuring up a small tornado, followed by a pair of smaller eagles that were made up of lightning bolts. Neo was able to dodge them, but the constant attacks by the Grandflock was proving to be quite the challenge. Casting several ice attacks to bring down the eagle's attacks, Nep quickly glanced down to see Callum with an aura of power around him.

Callum had just finished and was looking up at Neo and Grandflock. "Hey Neo, guess who just got some powers?"

"Wait...did you drink something?" Neo asked.

"Yeah...watch this!" Callum leaped up very high and his sword turned into a much larger sword covered in ice, striking Grandflock from behind.

*SQUAWK!*

Neo was stunned to discovered that Callum now had magic inside, he made a quick analysis. _'So he has the same elemental attacks as I do, but he can't do what I can do. I think we stand a chance of winning now._

"How dare you interrupt our battle!" Grandflock boomed loudly. "You will be disposed of...as it is the orders of the fallen angels!"

"Not today, ya big bird." Callum remarked. "This will become a challenge for you right now!"

Uriel got up and watched as Callum and Neo worked together, landing several ice attacks on Grandflock.

*SQUAWK!*

 _End Of BGM_

With a much louder squawk then ever before, Grandflock fell all the way to the ground and landed on his side in pain.

"Is...is it over?" Uriel asked with a shiver in his voice.

Neo landed onto the ground gently as his right eye stopped glowing and Callum put away his sword and the aura around him vanished.

"Hah...hah." Grandflock panted as he laid there, weak and bleeding from the stomach, not to mention several parts of his wings being tattered by the effects of the ice. "Neo, you are indeed privileged of wielding such power. This mighty eagle has underestimated those powers, the ones that show a path towards light and dark, hope and shadows."

"So you admit defeat, well who can blame you? Those fallen angels were more difficult than you it seems." Callum replied. "So Neo, it's your call? What shall we do with this big bird?"

"Well, uhh...I can't finish it off." Neo replied. "It's weak enough as it is. After all, we were lured away here."

"You're right, we gotta get back to the castle to report." Uriel said. "But first, I have an idea of what to do with our defeated feathered fiend here." He then brought a bright golden crystal ball. "Grandflock, enemy of the Underworld. I hereby rid you of your powers and your soul to be captured so that your fate will be determined by the Heavens in the name of God!"

The crystal ball glowed brighter, Neo and Callum closed their eyes and heard the screams of Grandflock who was being shrunk down and down before it was smaller than the crystal, it was then flowed into it and in one massive release of brightness, the crystal ball went back to a normal level of glow.

"Wow!" Callum said. "That was amazing, Uriel!"

"Well umm, it's like I said." Uriel replied, putting away the crystal ball. "I am the last surviving archangel so it is no question that I do hold angelic powers with God's blessing. Now, it is time to leave this place and return back as soon as possible."

Callum nodded. "Agreed, let's go back now."

The three left the Colosseum and made the long walk back to the castle. When they entered into the castle and walked into the throne room, Zeabolos was on his thrown chair, frowning, with Faust looking depressed and Cerberus who was looking sad.

"Zeabolos, we have returned." Uriel said. "Wait...what's with the gloomy faces?"

"Aoooooooh!" Cerberus growled sadly.

"I'm afraid sad news has come our way from the other areas of the world." Zeabolos replied. "The overlords have been captured!"

DA-DA-DAAA!

* * *

 **Well, this has taken a sudden turn for the worse, all of which is part of a build up.**

 **NEXT TIME! Callum and Neo travel to the Heavens to rescue the six Overlords...or will they?**


	8. Rescue Operation

**Time for some more ideas to come into play that I've had for some time since writing this, that is all.**

* * *

Rescue Operation

"WHAT?!" Neo and Callum exclaimed.

"It is as he said, they were captured by the fallen angels." Faust answered. "And I feel that I am to blame for this."

"That's a huge leap to make." Callum said. "Though having said that, the big eagle we defeated did mention about us being lured over there."

"Yes, we now know that their plan was to lure you two away so that the fallen angels could capture the overlords one by one." Zeabolos explained. "Apparently the numbers they faced was far greater than we thought."

"No...Mammon." Neo muttered, looking down.

"Levia...why take her?" Callum asked himself.

"Dammit!" Uriel exclaimed. "This will not go unpunished once the heavens is back to normal."

"But not to worry, not all of the overlords were captured." Faust said. "Elma, Cerberus and myself are still here."

"Without most of our overlords, the Underworld will be more vulnerable than ever." Baphomet said. "What are we to do!?"

"Let us not resort to panic, for we have a plan." Zeabolos replied. "Neo and Callum, I want you both and Uriel to travel to the heavens and find a way to rescue them."

"But that won't be easy, I bet they'll throw everything they've got at us." Uriel said. "I'll be coming along for the rescuing part, but if we ever find those responsible, you'll have to deal with them."

"By the way, how was the potion?" Faust asked.

"It worked." Callum answered. "Now I can cast elemental magic, something that I've wanted to do for so long."

"Good to know, I was aware of how depressed you were when it comes to training, so that should give you a strong assistance."

"So that's how you were able to do magic." Uriel said. "Good thing you drank it when you did."

Callum nodded. "But still, how were they able to be captured so easily."

"Well as we said already, the number of fallen angels had caught the overlords off guard." Faust replied. "Now there is no time to waste, you three must be prepared to go."

"And since we'll be going to my home world, you two humans are going to need this." Uriel handed out his crystal ball and two small spheres of bright light went towards Callum and Neo before they vanished around them. "Using the wind power I captured from Grandflock, I casted a spell that will allow you both to not only fly from here to the heavens with ease, but will provide you with air to breathe when you leave the Underworld."

"So in other words, it's like having a space suit with everything it's got so we can travel from one world to another safely, since there is no air in space." Callum said. "Well, that's a relief."

"I agree, it would give my powers a rest too, that big eagle nearly put my powers to the test." Neo added. "Let's go, we have to save Mammon."

"And Levia...along with the others too."

With that, the three left the castle before standing outside and flying upwards to the sky. As soon as they reached the last part of the clouds, the colour of the sky began to change from the normal pink to an almost pitch black with stars around them. They knew that they had left the Underworld and were travelling to the heavens with Uriel who was leading the way. Moments later and they entered into a different world's atmosphere, going through several grey clouds until they saw the city of the heavens itself.

Although they were far away, the three of them could see that the entire city was overtaken by the fallen angels.

"Here we are...the Heavens." Uriel sighed. "But look at this place, it's no longer the home I know."

"That won't be the case for long." Callum replied. "Because we're here now and I don't think they're expecting us to show up."

"Right, we'll make them pay for what they've done and bring peace back to this dimension." Neo added.

"So where do we begin?"

Uriel noticed one tall tower at the far end, where the biggest sanctuary in the world was and there was a vortex portal at the very top.

"I have a feeling that is where we need to go." Uriel said, pointing to the tower. "But this place will be crawling with fallen angels, we have to be armed at all times."

Callum and Neo nodded as they flew closer towards the city, the operation to rescue the captured overlords had just begun.

* * *

Inside the tower and at the very top, two giant dark angels were watching over the city.

"We've got visitors." One of them said.

"So they defeated Grandflock?" The other responded. "Then we shall see if they can brave the tower, they may well rescue our recent captures along the way."

"Then why don't we attack them at once?"

"It wouldn't be much of a challenge of course, but let us wait until they have made progress." He laughed. "In the meantime, let us start the next wave..."

* * *

"Okay, let's be quiet, we have to sneak our away until we get to the tower." Uriel whispered.

Suddenly, a loud horn boomed across the city and the fallen angels suddenly flew away from the tower, leaving the entrance unguarded.

"Huh? Where are they going?" Callum asked.

"They must be planning to invade the Underworld again and with no Overlords at their areas this time, it'll be a straight journey to the castle."

"Then we've gotta hurry...fast!"

Neo meanwhile was silent as he analyzed the tower with his left eye. "They're inside and on different floors." He said.

"So those six overlords are kept separate." Uriel replied. "Then let's get inside, may God watch over us and protect us as we brave this journey to the top."

The three braced themselves as they entered the tower.

 _BGM: Chrono Cross OST - Star Tower_

Walking inside, the structure of the tower was as dark and unwelcoming as they come.

"This is just wrong." Uriel said sadly. "I don't know if I can watch this."

"Stay strong, if we don't rescue the six overlords, who will?" Callum replied as he drew out his sword. "Besides, I have to save Levia!"

"And I have to save Mammon." Neo added as he equipped his spear.

The three moved onwards, walking up the first flight of stairs to the first floor where they spotted a shadow of a familiar overlord hiding away.

"Found one." Neo said as his left eye glowed like a torch. "It's Fegor."

"Knowing her, she's probably sleeping through all this." Callum replied as they walked over to the corner and moved a few broken tables out of the way. "Fegor? You okay?"

"Hm?" Fegor replied who was lying down on the floor, waking up and somewhat surprised to see them. "Cal-tan, what are you doing here?"

"We're here to rescue you all." Uriel replied. "Where are the others?"

"I think they're all on different floors."

"Well, at least there isn't a princess who's in another castle." Callum joked.

"Shhh, they're going to hear us." Uriel said quietly. "Now Fegor, are you able to escape from here?"

"Well, I'll try my best, but how shall I get back?"

"Leave that to me." Uriel used his crystal ball, applying the same spell he used on Callum and Neo. "Now go on, get back to the Underworld quickly."

"Okay, do your best." Fegor then walked away, leaving the tower.

The three walked up the second floor and things were a bit brighter this time, they then heard the sounds of chains wriggling and saw a fallen angel patrolling on one side and guarding a prisoner it seemed.

"Grrr! Get these chains off me!" A familiar voice yelled. "I'll pluck every fallen angel's feathers off if I have to!"

"Quiet you little wretch!" A fallen angel with a male tone answered back. "You're lucky that our twin leaders wanna keep you alive so their plan can come together."

"I don't care about your stupid plans! If only I could get to my umbrella, right now!"

"I said be quiet, or do I have to make you be silent?"

"It's Ruche alright, but what do we do?" Uriel asked.

Neo's right eye glowed, he vanished and appeared in front of the fallen angel before he knocked him away with spear and the fallen angel crashed into a wall, knocking him out. Shortly, Callum unhinged the chains, allowing Ruche to be free as she picked up her umbrella.

"Neo, Callum and Uriel?" Ruche asked. "As much as it hurts my pride, I'm actually glad you're here."

"Well that's very kind of you." Uriel replied. "But we don't have much time, those fallen angels are about to attack the underworld."

"What?! Wait till I get my hands on them."

"Just a moment, gotta add a spell before you go." Uriel applied the same spell as before. "There, now you can go and give those fallen angels what for."

"Right whatever...just remember to save Perpell and the rest, got it?" Ruche then rushed away.

"A tsundere as always..." Callum sighed. "...no sign of Levia yet, let's keep looking."

The three walked up to the next floor where they were about to be blocked from getting to the next set of stairs. There were two stone gollums with fire around them and along the wall was another familiar overlord strapped on with chains.

"Oh my, how exciting to be chained like this." Ashmedia said. "But I would much rather be the one to give out some punishment, hmhmhmhm."

"I'm almost tempted not to save her." Uriel said with a sweat drop on his head.

"Don't say that!" Callum exclaimed. "Anyways, looks like those gollums are not friendly." He looked at Neo. "Distract them and I'll knock them down from behind."

"Agreed." Neo nodded before his right eye glowed, vanishing and appearing in front of a gollum and analyzing it. "It's strong against fire attacks, but it's weak against wind."

"Okay, I've got this." Callum charged at the gollums with his sword ready and with his empty hand, casted a wind spell, forming a small tornado that spun around the gollums before Callum swiped both of them with his sword, cutting them both in half before they fell and broke into pieces of rocks. Afterwards, Callum freed Ashmedia from her chains.

"Hmhmhm, as expected of Callum, you are full of surprises." Ashmedia praised.

"Good grief, even at a time like this?" Uriel asked before shaking his head and casting a spell on her.

"And what did you just do, little angel?"

"I cast a spell on you so can get back to your Underworld as quick as possible."

"Okay, if any of those fallen ones are there, I'll make sure they scream as I punish them, hmhmhmhm." Ashmedia winked at the three before leaving.

Thinking no more, the three of them ascended to the next floor where there were two spotlights and they were focused on another familiar overlord, chained up.

 _End Of BGM_

"LEVIA!" Callum yelled before he ran over to her.

"No Callum, stop!" Neo exclaimed.

Suddenly, rumbling noises occurred and it was travelling around the floor area until a part of the wall broke, revealing the source of the noise.

*HISSSSSS!*

 _BGM: Devil May Cry - Mental Machine_

"What the heck!?" Callum jumped in front of Levia to protect her.

"DAH! That's one huge snake!" Uriel added in fright.

Neo analyzed the huge snake. "All elemental attacks won't work, but it's weak against psychical attacks."

"Then I should help." Callum looked at Levia who was barely opening her eyes. "Hold tight, my love, we'll put a stop to this."

Callum jumped high and took a swipe at the snake, dealing huge damage.

*HISSSSSS!*

Neo's scarf transformed into a sword. "Here Callum, use this!" The sword flew over to him.

"Woah! Thanks!" Callum was now in possession of two swords.

The snake attacked Neo, but he dodged easily. "Keep attacking the snake from behind!"

Callum nodded as he duel swiped at the huge snake, attacking twice and dealing double damage.

*HISSSSSS!*

"Yeah! How do you like that, ya venomous creature!" Callum taunted. "You ain't getting your fangs on my love!"

With two more strikes, Callum landed a critical blow to the huge snake that fell to the ground.

*HISSSSSS!*

Callum stood close to it. "Now to finish you off...by letting someone else drain your power."

Neo walked close the now weakened huge snake as the sword turned back into a scarf before both of his eyes glowed. With his hands out, an aura of magic traveled from the huge snake and right into Neo's body. He could feel a surge of new endurance added to his strength as his eyes stopped glowing. The huge snake hissed quietly before it fell unconscious.

 _End Of BGM_

"Levia!" Callum unbuckled the chains and Levia almost missed her footing, but she was grabbed tight by her lover. "Can you hear me?"

"Callum...you're here?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm right here."

"Oh, thank goodness!" She wrapped her arms around him tight before kissing him. "You're my hero, dear."

"Yeah, I guess I am, but the rescue mission isn't over, we still have to find two more."

"If you mean Lady Perpell and Lady Mammon, then they are on the next floor, please be careful."

"We will, but let me heal you first." Uriel used his crystal ball on her. "You should be fully recovered now and you should be able to return to the Underworld."

"Umm, thank you." She held Callum once more. "I love you...please return safe."

"I will Levia, love you too." Callum replied before sharing a kiss and the three men walked upwards as Levia ran away from the tower.

The next floor was much smaller but there was a pile of a candy in one corner of the room and a chained overlord on the opposite corner.

"Those monsters!" Uriel said. "Gluttony is a sin, but we angels could never be that cruel."

"There's Perpell." Neo said as he freed her from the chains.

Callum could see that Perpell had redness around her eyes, she must've been pouring out tears when she saw that pile of candy.

"Perpell, are you okay?" Callum asked.

"Cally..." Perpell rubbed her eyes and then saw the sweets. "...those meany fallen angels put that in front of me."

"They probably did that because they know what makes you go weak and that is eating so much." Callum clenched his empty fist. "Still, they're showing themselves as willing to go so far to get revenge."

"Yeah...now we just gotta find Mammon." Neo added. "She has to be on the next floor after this."

"Listen Perpell, we know that you're not well rested yet, but you must go back to the Underworld." Uriel casted a spell.

"Okay, make sure all you three come back." She replied before grabbing a few bits of candy and running away.

The three of them walked to the next floor where there was a small room and beyond it was a stairway that shone a huge amount of light from beyond.

"We must be close to the top already." Uriel said. "But let's observe that small room first."

"Yeah...this door may be locked, but there isn't time for this." Neo replied before Callum used his strength to kick the door to the side, breaking the lock.

The three of them went in to see that the small room was more like a prison cell with a small window and a single sized bed.

"Mammon!" Neo exclaimed as he saw her lying on the bed, shivering.

"What...wait." Mammon replied before she saw them clearly. "Woah, what are you guys doing here?"

"We've come to the rescue." Callum answered. "And we're here to put a stop to what the leaders of the fallen angels are up to."

"But we know that it's best if you could return to the Underworld, the fallen angels are gonna invade again." Uriel added as he casted a spell.

"So they're at it again, huh?" Mammon asked. "No problem, as soon as I go back there, I'll kick their butts!"

Neo then made a bold move by holding her close. "I'm so glad you're alright...I was worried about you."

Callum and Uriel left the small room to leave them alone.

"I know you were..." Mammon sighed. "...when those fallen angels attacked, there were far more many than we thought."

"Yeah...but what matters now is that you're with me right here and soon, I'll be back."

Mammon put her arms around him. "I sure hope you do, there's so much I want us to do together."

Neo smiled, looking into her eyes. "You really mean it?"

"Yeah...for reals." Mammon blushed. "Look at me, getting all soppy, but I wouldn't have it any other way when I'm with you."

"And I may be still shy, but I'll always be brave when I'm this close to you."

"Alright, come here you." Mammon moved her head towards his, locking in a kiss. "Now go on out there and show those freaks your awesome power!"

"Yeah, I will!" Neo replied happily.

Callum peeked into the small room. "Umm are you two done, we kind of need to move this story along."

Neo and Mammon pulled out of the embrace and left the room.

"And with that, my part of the mission is done." Uriel said. "I'll escort you to the Underworld, Mammon."

"Hah! I don't need escorting, but I guess you're better off living over there than here right now."

Uriel frowned. "Don't remind me." He looked at the two men. "May you two find victory in your upcoming battle and may God watch over you."

Callum and Neo nodded, watching Uriel and Mammon leave, walking down the stairs.

The two faced the stairs where the light shone, they knew that once they walk up those stairs, they'll be at the top and there'll be no going back...

* * *

 **NEXT TIME! As Neo and Callum meet the twin leaders, all the overlords prepare to defend the city and the castle!**


	9. The Twin Leaders

**Time now to put in some interesting stuff into the mix as some things are explained in this chapter.**

* * *

The Twin Leaders

Ascending a flight of stairs to the top had never been quite intimidating to anyone before, but this was the situation for Callum and Neo right now. Readying themselves as much as they could, the two walked up the stairs which would be the final set of stairs until they found themselves out in the open. The area was quite windy but easy to see, for they had reached the top. There was no one else around for a moment, so the two men walked towards the center of the top floor and getting a view of the city.

"Well, would you look at that?" Callum said. "That's quite a few anyone can get from here."

"Yeah, but we're not here to take in the sights." Neo reminded. "We have to stop the ones behind this." His left eye glowed, but for the first time, nothing was happening.

"Where are they...it would be stupid to just come all the way up here for nothing."

Neo looked all around with his left eye glowing, but still nothing was happening. "That's odd...why can I not sense any presence with my eyes?"

Suddenly, the winds began increase speed before two giant dark angel figures appeared above them.

"Welcome to the new world of the Heavens!" One of them spoke.

"We're quite impressed that you made it this far." The other one added.

"So you're the ones in charge around here?" Callum asked. "How come we didn't detect you both?"

One of them laughed. "That's for us to know and for the one with the so-called Infinity Eyes to work out."

"I am Blight and this one beside me is Stark." The other one introduced. "And we hold far much power than you could ever predict."

"Far much power?" Neo asked. "Impossible, I hold the powers of-"

"Yin and Yang?" Stark finished. "Yeah, we know all about the powers that one soul gains with the Infinity Eyes."

"Light and dark, hope and shadows." Blight added. "Indeed they hold untold powers of that caliber, but it seems that you have yet to cast the most powerful magic from within you."

"Then our course of action is certain, but let's give you an explanation before we do battle with you both."

"You better, for I still don't understand where you come from." Callum said.

"The fallen angels have long existed since the banishment of the first Great Overlord." Blight began telling. "There were those among his ranks that were offered to join by his side. However, when the great battle between the Underworld's demons and the Heaven's army of archangels collided, a few angels had fallen victim to the darkness that was held within the spells that were forbidden for many centuries."

"And how do we know about this? Because we were there when it happened, a long time ago." Stark added. "After the war between the demons and the angels was over, some of us former angels were branded as fallen ones, due to our wings that were turned from bright normal white feathers to dark wooden wings. Since we were too weak to fight against the Underworld and that we had no right to return to the Heavens, we had to leave the dimension and form an army of fallen angels of our own."

"That was when we first met the late Bartholomew, he had one untold magic spell that only he knew. He composed a vortex spell that allowed us fallen angels to travel to another dimension. From there, we used our time to form an empire of our own and as the centuries passed by, we had grown into a mighty army and we were about to return to this dimension to exact our revenge..." Blight glared at Callum. "...until someone...namely this human here, put a stop to it."

"You killing Bartholomew was definitely not cool!" Stark exclaimed. "Without him, us fallen angels would've been wiped out long ago, but it seems to have worked out in the end after all. Cause we're here now and the Heavens is under our rule, soon the Underworld will fall and we'll have complete control over this dimension. Hehe, even the human world will submit to us without putting up a fight."

"We will exact our revenge and then bring out a new order for the dimension and there is nothing you two humans can do to stop us."

After hearing the story, Callum and Neo finally understood where they came from, but something was still not clear.

"Cool story bros, my heart goes out to you." Callum responded sarcastically.

"It appears that you are not taking it seriously, then let us explain about the Infinity Eyes." Blight said. "Every century, a soul that holds the power of the Infinity Eyes is transferred from one living soul to the next. It is quite unique, for it can be in the soul of any life-form and it can travel across several dimensions. Thought it appears that in this case, a human possesses it and from what we have seen, we are quite impressed with the strength you have shown."

"But strength and magic alone isn't going to help you for this one." Stark added. "Here's a little something extra, we know what happened to you at the orphanage, Neo. That was the one night where you saw a group of what you thought were hooded humans. They were in fact druids who were chased by us fallen angels, we wanted the power of the Infinity Eyes before anyone else could get them. But by the time we killed them, it was too late."

"And now, here you stand before us and alongside Callum who killed our treasured ally."

"Both of you are gonna learn the hard way that you don't mess with the fallen angels."

"Bring it on, then!" Callum readied himself. "No matter how big your two are, this dimension is not yours to take!"

"Right, we're not going to just leave and let you do what you want." Neo added as his left eye glowed. "We're more than ready to fight you."

"So you two really believe you have what it takes to beat us?" Stark asked. "Then why don't we go one on one, Callum!"

Callum equipped his sword and his spare hand glowed with elemental magic at the ready. "Sounds fine with me!"

"Now the, Neo. Prove it to me." Blight said as his hands glowed in lavender colour. "Show me that you can withstand the night of the fallen angels!"

Neo's left eye was glowing, until it suddenly stopped and a jolt went through his head. "OW!"

"Hm! Trying to analyze my weakness?" Blight laughed. "I'm afraid that is cheating. As we said before, we hold far superior power...now, let us fight!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Underworld, the six overlords had just returned along with Uriel and the castle had extra security around it.

"Grrrr! Woof!" Cerberus barked as he saw something in the sky.

"Fallen angels!" Elma exclaimed. "Here they are."

"Woah! There's like a whole lot of them." Mammon added.

"Hey, don't space out, the lot of you." Ruche replied. "We've gotta defeat them and save the Underworld!"

"But what about Cal-tan and Ne-tan?" Fegor asked.

"They're dealing with the Twin Leaders right now." Uriel answered. "The only thing we can do here is either buy the Underworld some time so citizens can be evacuated or defeat them here."

"Those meanie angels will never take my candy away!" Perpell said.

"And they shall never take my precious Callum away too." Levia added as she looked into the sky. "Callum...please come home safe."

Hordes of fallen angels were in their sights and getting closer towards them.

"Hmhmhm! Here comes the punishment!" Ashmedia teased.

"Alright, time to kick ass and chew bubblegum!" Mammon added. "Wait, why am I all out of gum?"

Perpell looked away. "Uhhh..."

"Snap out of it, ladies!" Ruche exclaimed.

Inside the castle, all the available guards were around with most of them in the throne room.

"Listen up, minions. We stand in front of the greatest and most powerful enemy since Trillion." Zeabolos spoke. "Protect the castle with all your life and show the fallen angels what it truly means to be one with the Underworld!"

The army cheered as they left the throne room.

"Such admirable loyalty." Baphomet said. "I dare say that I hope we come out of this in one piece."

"Agreed, but holding this place is our top priority, I am sure that Faust and the other overlords will hold them off. As for Callum and Neo...I do hope they're not biting off more than they can chew..."

As some of the fallen angels landed on the ground, the Overlords charged and the battle for the Underworld had just begun.

* * *

Back up in the Heaven world, Callum was struggling to keep up with Stark who dodged his attacks with minimal effort. Callum's swords strikes were not hitting their mark, so he resorted to his elemental magic spells but they were doing very little damage to Stark who laughed in defiance.

"That was barely a tickle!" Stark remarked. "Is that all you've got?"

Callum panted. "No...hah...I'm only getting started."

"Then I'm waiting for it, give me something more challenging, will you?"

Neo on the other hand was vanishing and appearing behind Blight several times, but whenever he attacked, Blight would dodge easily. Putting his spear away, his scarf came out and transformed into a spiked boomerang and his right eye glowed, casting an electricity spell on the boomerang and throwing it at Blight. It managed to get one hit on Blight who somehow laughed at the attack.

"Indeed you have learnt to use those powers well." Blight said. "But I have yet to feel even a small amount of being hurt by you."

"But how...why is my power not besting you?" Neo asked, catching his breath.

"You think this is my true strength, I have only shown you half of my power." Blight's right hand came out towards Neo. "Now it is time for you to face the true nature of my will!" A cylinder shaped aura surged towards Neo who avoided it. "Hmph!" His left hand came out and shivered, casting a spell.

"Ngh!" Neo was suddenly stopped. "What the...I...I can't...move!"

Blight attacked again with his right hand and the spell covered him completely.

"ARRRRGGGGHHH!" Neo yelled in pain. "MY HEAD!"

Callum heard Neo's yelling and was distracted for a split second. "ARGH!" He yelled as he was attacked by Stark from behind before falling to the ground. "Ow! That really hurt!"

"Well that was too easy." Stark smirked. "Oh, looks like Blight chose to let that spell out after all."

Callum got up and panted, holding his arm. "What do you mean?"

"Look right there." Stark pointed to Neo who had fallen to the ground and surrounded by an aura of dark magic.

"What the...NEO!" He was about to rush, but he knocked down from behind by an attack by Stark. "Ow!"

"Well, this battle was almost a complete waste of time." Blight said.

"What did you do to him?!" Callum yelled.

"Simple, I chose to cast another forbidden spell that exists. His Infinity Eyes are no match for my possession and command spell, you see this is a side effect of the powers he holds, but never had the heart to say. If his mind is possessed, then his Infinity Eyes are rendered useless, look at him."

Callum saw Neo laying down on the ground.

"Rise up, Neo, as I command."

Neo got up and stood on his own feet, showing a blank expression but with his eyes no longer glowing in yellow and red, but now both were a dark purple colour.

"Neo, can you hear me?" Callum asked.

"It's no use, using words is of no use to him." Blight replied before he casted a spell to stop him moving.

Callum was instantly stopped in his tracks. "Ngh! No...hah."

"Hey, mind if I take control of this one?" Stark grinned.

"Go right ahead." Blight answered, casting the same possession spell on Callum.

Callum was now standing still, exactly the same as Neo, both of them were now under the control of the Twin Leaders.

"Now this should be fun, let's watch them go at it against each other." Stark said.

"Yes, this will be an entertaining battle to witness." Blight agreed. "So much for the Infinity Eyes."

They both laughed before floating behind their possessed humans.

"Neo, go forth and attack Callum. Do not stop until he is dead!" Blight ordered with a smirk.

"Callum, go right at Neo and make sure you kill him." Stark ordered with a grin too.

Although it wasn't shown anywhere, Neo was trying desperately to regain control of his body, but the possession spell in his mind was stronger than he imagined. Callum on the other hand was trying to use his physical strength to not move, but the spell was too strong to overcome. Against their own will, the two humans were about to attack each other and neither of them could stop it.

* * *

Back in the Underworld, the overlords were at separate parts of the field around the castle, dealing with the fallen angels that were attacking them. As Mammon took one down, she suddenly got a very bad feeling and Faust who was close to her, saw Mammon's expression change for the worst.

"Mammon, is something wrong?" Faust asked.

"Yeah...it's Neo...I'm worried about him." She replied. "I wish there was a way I could talk to him from here."

Faust took down a fallen angel that was about to ambush them. "We'll need to buy some time before we can do that."

"Yeah, I got it...Neo...please be okay."

Levia who took down two fallen angels at once, also had a very bad feeling. "My dear Callum." She spoke sadly. "If only I could speak to him in his mind..."

As much as the two overlords wanted to, they couldn't right now as the fallen angels continued to keep coming, pushing all the overlords to their limit.

The future of the dimension was now in complete jeopardy...

* * *

 **NEXT TIME! The final chapter arrives where just when things appear to be all over, the power of the voices are heard...**


	10. Awakening The Miracle

**We're almost there with this story and I'll be looking forward to having a break before the next one.**

* * *

Awakening The Miracle

This was becoming a hopeless situation, Callum and Neo were possessed and not even Neo's Infinity Eyes could stop the spell affecting him and Callum. The battle they were forced and ordered to go through was about as even as one could think, but the two of them were now panting and catching their breaths. Their clothes were getting slightly torn in places and there were even some cuts and bruises in some areas.

"Haha! This is more fun than I thought." Stark said.

"Indeed, it's been quite amusing to watch two humans battle each other with no mercy." Blight added. "But even a battle like this has to end."

"Then let's make it the best battle ending ever."

They ordered the two possessed humans to charge at each other for one last strike, a synced swipe later and the both of them were now down and out.

"Quite a spectacle." Blight commented. "But they were not enough to stop us, now this dimension...is ours."

Inside their heads, Callum and Neo were both dreaming, laying down on the floor and in an eerie place of sorts.

Then suddenly, silhouettes with familiar voices began to appear...

 _BGM: Persona 3 - Memories Of The School_

 _"What are you doing? Why are you sleeping?" Fegor asked._

 _"Get up! There's no way you humans are letting it end here!" Ruche said._

 _"Hmhmhm, you can break free from this and give them the deserved punishment." Ashmedia giggled._

 _"Come on, please get up. I'll give you some of my candy." Perpell pleaded happily._

 _"Please Callum, my love...please don't die here, I need you!" Levia sniffed._

 _"Neo...you promised that you would come back...don't you dare break that promise." Mammon added._

 _"Woof! Woof! Woof! Aoooh!" Cerberus barked._

 _"Come on Callum and Neo, you can do it!" Elma encouraged._

 _"You are the only ones who can defeat the Twin Leaders, now get back up and fight!" Faust finished._

Somehow the thoughts of everyone they knew were beginning to effect the control of the manipulation spell. Callum's head was in a lot of pain as several jolts went through him whilst Neo's eyes were flashing at a high speed and he too was experiencing jolts inside his head.

"Argh!" Callum tried to soothe his head. "They're right...we...we can't lose...we...can't let them...down...ngh!"

"Come on...ngh...powers of yin and...ngh...yang...we have to...break free..." Neo then heard another voice in his head.

 _Neo Tastsuji, the boy we gave the powers to. The time has come to master the final step of your strength, call upon the scarf and combine it with the Infinity Eyes, it will aid you in defeating the foes that we could not. Stand tall and call forth your ultimate form of the power you hold, the Material Of Enlightenment!_

 _End Of BGM_

Neo stood up along whilst Callum looked on in pain. Neo's eyes had stopped glowing until they glowed even brighter as an aura of magic traveled around him, an array of light soon covered his body and Callum had to look away due to the brightness. When the brightness vanished, Callum noticed Neo who was back to normal, but now also had wings on the back and a halo above his head. Suddenly, Callum was covered in a bright light and he when it passed, he too now had wings on his back as well as a halo ring.

"Ngh..." Callum groaned. "...the headaches gone...what happened here?"

"I...I don't know much." Neo replied. "But it seems our minds are now free of Blight's spell...what is this power?"

"Yeah...somehow, I seem to have a lot more power in me as well." He smiled. "I have a feeling that we can win this now and turn the tide in our favor."

"Agreed...but first...Callum, I am so sorry that I attacked you. I knew what my body was doing, but I couldn't stop it."

"My body was going against what I was trying to avoid as well, so it's no hard feelings at all."

A light began to envelope them both.

"Looks like it's time to wake up from this dream."

A moment of brightness later and the two of them opened their eyes, they were back in the Heavens. Sensing the presence of evil still around, they slowly got back up and with their clothes now repaired, but with capes and white angel wings on their backs.

"What the?! They're back up?!" Stark exclaimed.

"So they're still alive, what persistent fools?" Blight added as he began to cast the spell as before. "Hm? What is this? Why is the spell not working?!"

"It can't be...don't tell me he's..."

"Awakened with a new power?" Callum finished. "That's right, Neo has learnt his final stage of the powers and even I got some power out of it too. Ain't that right?"

"Yeah." Neo agreed. "I will not be afraid anymore!" He then brushed away his hair that blocked his right eye, the yellow and red eyes were glowing and on show.

"Blight, it seems we have to try now." Stark said.

"Indeed." Blight nodded. "Since we cannot control you humans now, get ready for a battle you will never forget!"

 _BGM: MegaDimension Neptunia VII OST - Encounter Of Destiny_

Neo leaped into the air as his scarf turned into the ultimate form of his powers, a mobile battle suit that he strapped himself into whilst his spear landed on an empty slot. Callum meanwhile flew upwards and with his hands casted a spell that lifted a floor of the tower, flying well back, he threw the wrecked floor at Stark who was a little slow to avoid.

"NGH!" Stark groaned. "You gotta be kidding! How can a human like him have that much power?!"

Callum however was not going to rest after one attack, he then casted two huge spheres of electricity and they homed in on Stark.

"What the...I can't outrun these...ARGH!" The spheres hit their mark easily.

Seeing an opportunity, Neo quickly analyzed Blight who was in shock at Stark being beaten easily. _'Got him! Stark is weak against Light attacks! Blight is weak against psychical attacks, that explains why he hasn't got close.'_ Neo powered up his battle suit and attacked Blight from a range with dual cannons of plasma technology.

"Nngggggghh!" Blight yelled in pain. "Impossible...this cannot be!"

* * *

Back in the Underworld, it seemed the tide was turning.

"I sense a great power from the Heavens..." Uriel said. "...it must be Callum and Neo...no, I sense power that's even stronger than before."

"They must've awakened to their final form of power." Faust added. "We now have a chance to win. Let us finish off these fallen angels!"

"Woof! Woof! Aoooooooh!" Cerberus agreed.

* * *

Back in the Heavens, it wasn't long before Callum was beginning to win against Stark who was now covered in cuts and was bleeding from the torso.

"Ngh...ngh...ngh." Stark panted. "We're throwing all we have and you're still winning?"

"That's because we have many kinds of magic, especially one that's cheesy but it's one that you fallen angels will never have!" Callum replied. "Time for me to end my side of the battle..." His hands glowed bright and two balls of light formed, growing bigger in size.

"Stark, get away from the attack now!" Blight exclaimed before he was shot again by the spear from Neo's battle suit before charging at him. "NGH!"

Callum smirked as there was a second of silence. "Say goodnight...ugly." A massive explosion of light enveloped Stark completely.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The light soon evaporated and Stark's screams faded as well...there was nothing left in Callum's view.

"Hah...hah...hah...well, that's me almost spent." Callum panted in exhaustion.

Neo meanwhile had Blight on the ropes, he too was now covered in cuts and was bleeding from the head and arms. "How could Stark have been defeated so easily?"

"Give it up, Blight...it's over." Neo replied.

Blight suddenly laughed. "Hmhmhmhm, hehehehe, hahahaha! What a naive thing to say."

"Huh? You still have something?"

 _End Of BGM_

"You awakened to the power you hesitated to release, but I have an ultimate form of power I will awaken now!" Suddenly, a several colours of black and purple formed around him and there was a massive rumble as the tower below them began to collapse into a huge pile of rubble. "If we are destined to not rule this Dimension, then we will erase this dimension from existence so that no one can rule it!"

"No way...he's going to destroy this entire dimension?!" Callum exclaimed.

"I won't let that happen." Neo replied as both of his eyes glowed and his battle suit turned back into a scarf. "I will make a miracle...go...activate Material Of Enlightenment!"

Blight flew well back and was ready to attack when the scarf flew towards him and stretching as far as it could, it transformed into a huge cube with white lights, trapping Blight inside who already realized that he could not stay his ultimate spell. The cube began to shrink as Blight's attack occurred, covering the entire interior of the cube with a dark colour. Gradually the cube got smaller and smaller until the contents of the cube were gone and the soon vanished as well.

 _BGM: R-Type Delta Soundtrack - Peace_

Shortly, there was silence except for the winds around the Heavens which had suddenly died down and the clouds were beginning to fade away, showing a clear blue sky.

Neo and Callum landed by the sanctuary and suddenly, their wings and capes disappeared, showing their normal clothes once again. Neo then found the scarf that was used to defeat Blight, he picked it up but he couldn't sense anything, no magic of source of strength. He then learnt that it must've released everything it had to contain Blight, now it was just an ordinary scarf, battered and torched in a few places.

"Wow, that scarf of yours is one of a kind." Callum said. "But look at what we did, we saved the Heavens and perhaps the whole dimension from the fallen angels."

"Yeah...I wonder how the Overlords are doing." Neo pondered.

"I suspect they know that we've done it and they're finishing off whatever's left of them. For now though, I think it is time for us to go back, but how can we now?"

Suddenly an array of light appeared above them, there was a light cloud with a big hand appearing under it.

"Children of the dimension, I must praise you with my sincere gratitude." The voice from the clouds boomed. "You have casted away the sins that had plagued the garden of this world, you shall be blessed with eternal permission to grace this world with your presence."

"Thank you ummm." Neo replied.

"Yes child, I am indeed God, the one who rules over the Heavens."

"So this is God?" Callum asked. "I have a question, how shall the two of us be able to return to our home in the Underworld?"

"You will return there very shortly, I only request that you show me your proper respects for you are standing in the home that watches over my creations."

Callum and Neo looked at each other, nodding before kneeling down with their heads down.

The voice from the cloud hummed with a smile that couldn't be seen. "I thank you for your respects, now return to the place you call home and may you continue to walk along the path of good deeds, wherever you may roam." His hand casted a brightness of light and the two men were covered in it.

* * *

Moments passed and Callum and Neo opened their eyes to see they were back by the castle and their view were the overlords, waiting for them.

"We're back, cool." Callum said as they walked towards them.

"Yeah...I'm so glad to be back as well." Neo added.

Mammon and Levia were able to see them first as they started running.

"Callum!" Levia exclaimed.

"Levia!" He replied before they leaped into each others arms with Callum falling down to the ground and on his knees.

"Callum, my love!" She cried. "Welcome back..."

"Levia...I thought it was over for me." He whispered before holding her tight and kissing her.

Mammon hugged Neo tight as Neo put his arms around her.

"Neo...you came back..." Mammon said, wiping a tear away.

"Yeah I did...just like I promised." Neo replied before looking into her eyes.

"Hey, both of your eyes are showing, what gives?"

"I decided that I'm not going to be shy anymore, I'm going to be a confident person and I'm gonna start that change with this." He smiled before planting a surprise kiss on her lips.

Mammon blinked, but she allowed herself to fall into the kiss as they held each other close.

Standing back up, Callum and Levia kissed whilst in an embrace, but their lovers reunion wouldn't last long.

"Ahem!" A voice intervened, breaking up the romance moment.

"Sorry to get in the way, but we must all return to the throne room." Faust said.

"I'm so happy you've returned." Elma added.

"Aooooh! Woof!" Cerberus barked with a smile.

 _End Of BGM_

All of them went into the castle and entered the throne room where Zeabolos, Baphomet and Uriel were waiting.

"You both saved the Heavens." Uriel sighed in relief. "And for that, I am eternally grateful to you."

"Yes, you have also saved the Underworld from any further damage." Zeabolos added. "You shall have my thanks as well."

"To see them return here alive, it is quite a miracle." Baphomet said.

"Well, at one point we were down and out, but then we heard voices that somehow helped us to get back up and continue fighting." Callum explained.

"Then I awoke to my final form of my powers and we defeated Stark and Blight, although my scarf..." Neo hummed, looking at the burnt scarf around his neck.

"Oh my, it looks scorched." Ashmedia said.

Fegor looked at it. "That little thing did all the work?"

"Well, there's somethings that can't be explained, so I'm not gonna go there." Ruche said before smiling. "Don't take this the wrong way, but thanks for saving the Underworld."

"Yay! Thank you both so much!" Perpell exclaimed happily. "We should celebrate!"

"Ah yes, there needs to be a celebration and to let the citizens know that the battle is over, for we have won against the fallen angels." Zeabolos agreed. "Callum and Neo, you will both be portrayed as heroes of the dimension. Expect a world wide celebration in your honor."

"Thank you great overlord." Callum said. "Although technically it's the second time I've saved lives, but hey, I'll take this victory any day."

"To think that I was thrown into this world with no idea why." Neo added as Mammon held him by the arm. "But now, I am so grateful to be back here and with someone I love."

Mammon blushed. "Hey come on, not in front of everyone, hehe."

"It's alright Lady Mammon, I understand what it's like to be in love." Levia assured before holding hands with Callum.

Callum looked at her. "And to be able to come back to you...it's the best feeling in the world." He kissed her on the cheek, making Levia giggle.

"I hate to get in the way, but shouldn't we get the celebration started?" Uriel asked.

Everyone responded in agreement as everyone left the throne room, getting ready for the party that would follow.

Well, almost everyone left...Neo and Mammon stayed behind to have a private moment.

"Mammon, I never got to tell you this earlier." Neo said, holding her by the waist. "But...I love you, Mammon."

Mammon's face went red, but she looked back at him, smiling. "Neo...I love you too..."

The two shared a kiss with one thing that was on Neo's mind. It was clear that like Callum, Neo would accept this world as his home and it would be for the best, for he had his newfound confidence, new friends that he grown to like and the love of his life in front of him. The one he would always love, always protect and in closing, to be her soul provider, no matter what the future holds.

Story Ending Theme

Michael Bolton - Soul Provider

THE END

* * *

 **Annnnnnnd done! Thank you all for reading this if you have, now I shall be taking a break before starting the next story.**


	11. The News & The Delivery (Epilogue Bonus)

**Surprise! You thought I was done with the Trillion sequel?**

 **Well, I decided to come back to this, one more time and write this epilogue special that a few people wanted via inbox requests, so here you go. :)**

* * *

The News & The Delivery (Epilogue Bonus)

A week had passed since the Dark Angels were defeated and peace had once again returned to the Underworld. Callum and Neo received medals forged by Dark Blacksmith that entitled them as Underworld Heroes, whilst the overlords who defended the castle from the enemy were also proclaimed as heroes and what followed was a city wide celebration.

However, there would be a small new adventure that would involve one couple. Callum and Levia who became one with intimacy several nights ago before the invasion were in for quite a shock and it would change their lives, especially for Callum who never thought it would be possible. The morning after the city celebration of peace, Levia had gone to the improvised hospital to pick up a test that would determine if it was possible for an overlord and a human to conceive.

By the time she came back, she rushed to her room and into a secret door that showed off her private bathroom area. Opening the contents of the test kit, she sat down and began the procedure, whilst becoming nervous of what would show up as. At the same time, she had a bit of hopeful in her mind since she had been unwell two days ago.

"Hmmm..." Levia sighed as the procedure took place. "...if it is true, what would Callum say?"

A small ding went off, it was done. The test was finished and she looked at the item she held that determined her result.

...Positive...

Levia blinked and looked at it again.

...Positive...

"Okay, one more time."

...Positive...

No matter what Levia did or thought, the result did not lie. The pregnancy test came out as positive, she knew for sure now. It IS possible for an overlord to conceive with a human and she and Callum have proven that. But even so, this was a shock for the envy crest holder...she sighed, but she then let a tear fell from her eye.

Levia, the Overlord of Envy, was pregnant and Callum is the father, she knew that definitely. Hundreds of scenarios flew around in her head. What would their baby look like, would everyone else in the castle be supportive of her and Callum? Would Callum be shocked and fear for his life, trying to run away so he wouldn't be faced with fatal danger? If there would be complications, she would be the first to learn that.

Whatever anyone else thought, she knew that she could rely on her boyfriend, her love who was going to become a parent in the not-too-distant future as well as her. Wiping her eyes away, she grew a small smile and left her room, disposing of the pregnancy test kit whilst keeping the stick in her shower room. She had to go and tell Callum, so off she went to look for him around the castle.

* * *

It didn't take long to find her love, Callum was out in the garden, standing inside the gazebo whilst watching Cerberus who caught a flying bone in the air that was thrown by Elma. Levia was worried that those two would hear her planned talk with Callum, but then they moved away to a distant part of the garden. Levia took this as her cue to go up to Callum and she stood closer.

"Hm?" Callum then noticed the one he loves standing close to him. "Hiya Levia." He spoke before opening his arms out.

"Hiya Callum, may we go somewhere private?" Levia asked. "There's something important to tell you."

Callum could see the hint of concern in her voice. "Alright, let's head to your room."

She nodded as they held hands and left the garden. As they were walking, Callum could feel his hand being held a little tighter than normal, this made him a little concerned as well. When they got into her room with no one looking, the two of them sat close on her bed. Levia was glad to be able to have the privacy she wanted, but she was still worried about how would Callum take the news.

"So, what's the important thing you wanna tell me?" Callum asked as he held her hand for support.

"Callum...remember when you and I had our first time?" Levia asked with a hint of nerves.

He nodded. "Yeah, I remember."

"And when I said that I wasn't feeling well two nights ago?"

"Yeah, is there something wrong?"

She nodded and sniffed a little, not able to keep her emotions in check. "Well uhh...I took a umm...test this morning to find out why."

"I see and what was the result?"

"Callum...hic...I...I'm...hic..."

Callum held her close to him. "Levia, whatever it is, just tell me." He held her face, looking at him. "I won't change who I am and I will still love you."

Levia looked back with her teary eyes and nodded. "Callum...I'm...pregnant."

Callum blinked, he was in state of surprise. "Wait...is it true? What you took was a pregnancy test and it came out as positive?"

"Yes...I'm going to be a mother...and you are the father, since you're the one who...conceived with me."

Callum was shocked with his eyes wide open, hearing it again, he didn't let those words go amiss. "Levia...I can't believe it."

"I know...but it's true, we're going to be parents."

"We're...going to have a family?" Callum began to smile. "That's...that's amazing!"

Levia was a little surprised. "Huh?"

Callum stood up and brought Levia up before he wiped her tears away. "I have a little secret to tell you."

"A secret?"

He nodded before holding her close, she responded with her arms around him. "When I was alive in my previous world, I had always wanted to have a family of my own, because I didn't have much in the way of a family. But then I came to this world and I was convinced that I would never have that dream come true." He kissed her. "But now that I know that we're going to be parents, I'm so happy."

"Really? You're not going to leave?"

"Levia, why would you ever think I would leave if I got you pregnant?"

"I...I don't know, I was so worried what would happen." Levia let another tear fell.

Callum remained smiling. "Look at me, my love. I will NEVER leave you, I will take full responsibility in raising our child. I swear on it."

"Callum...thank you!" Levia finally smiled as she hugged him tight. "I'm so relieved!"

"Me too..." He kissed her romantically. "...I'm also sure that everyone else will be very supportive of you."

"I hope so, so umm..." She wiped her tears away again. "...what do you think our child will look like?"

"Well, I don't mind what gender it'll be. But if it's a girl, then I would like to call it...Sapphire."

"Sapphire?"

"Yeah, but if it's a boy, what would you like to call it?"

"Oh...hmm." Levia pondered over it for a few seconds. "How about...Angelo?"

"Angelo? That's a good one." Callum kissed her. "So we agree. If we have a boy, we'll call it Angelo and if it's a girl, we'll call it Sapphire."

"Yes, I will agree to those ideas." Levia smiled a bit more. "But, how shall we tell everyone else?"

"I'd give it until later, for now I wanna make sure you are alright with the pregnancy."

"I'll be okay, I may not know much about becoming a parent, but I'm sure the library will have something."

Callum nodded. "Okay, sounds like a plan. We'll let the others know in the throne room."

The two then left her room for the library.

* * *

Several hours passed and Callum and Levia were in the Throne room, waiting for everyone else to arrive.

"Hmhmhm, we're all here." Ashmedia said.

"So come on, Levia. What's all this about?" Ruche asked.

Levia braced herself for the announcement, holding Callum's hand a little tighter than usual. "Everyone, Callum and I have an important announcement to make."

"The two of you, what happened?" Mammon asked who was holding Neo's hand as well.

Callum put his left hand on Levia's stomach with his right arm behind her. "We're having a baby!" They spoke in unison.

There was stunned silence until that silence vanished in seconds as they all gasped in shock.

"Wh-wh-what?!" Baphomet exclaimed.

"Could...could you repeat that?" Uriel asked.

"Woof woof woof? Woof! Aoooh!" Cerberus barked.

"It is as they said." Faust said. "It would appear that Levia is pregnant and Callum is the father."

"But...but how could that be?!" Zeabolos too was in shock.

"So Levia's gonna be a mom, huh?" Mammon asked. "That's awesome!"

"That's wonderful news, Levia and Callum." Elma added, smiling. "Congratulations to the two of you."

"YAY! Congratulations Levy and Cally!" Perpell said happily. "I promise to give your baby some candy."

"Per-tan, that's unhealthy for a baby." Fegor frowned. "But I agree, congratulations Levi-tan and Cal-tan."

"No way, this is gotta be some kind of joke!" Ruche exclaimed.

"Well now, this is interesting." Ashmedia added. "And at such a young age too."

"A young age?" Callum asked.

"Well, for us overlords, we age far much slower than humans. Levia here is only a century and eight decades old."

Levia suddenly went into livid mode. "Ahem! My true age is eighteen, thank you!"

"Oh come now, I was merely teasing."

"Teasing aside, I find it a discovery that a human and an overlord can conceive." Faust said. "However that being said, I too shall give you my support and congratulate you."

"I also congratulate you, I am sure Levia will become a wonderful mother and to you as well, Callum." Zeabolos added. "What's say you Uriel?"

"Uh why are you asking me?" Uriel responded. "I still can't believe it's possible."

"Perhaps it's because you're a winged one that you don't understand how miracles work." Baphomet remarked.

"Hmph! That's rich, coming from an old geezer who gave up several times when the dark angels were attacking."

"Don't you two start!" Zeabolos warned. "Now then, as long as you both take responsibility for this, I have no problems in helping you welcome your child into the Underworld."

"Thank you, great overlord and to everyone else." Levia replied happily. "Let us go, Callum."

"Indeed, let's go." Callum said, taking her hand as they left the throne room with smiles for the future, smiles they'll have for when the birth of the new arrival begins.

The following months had flown on by since then and Levia had grown a baby bump that was on show through her dress. Because of this, she wasn't able to walk far and keep up with her training went from limited to absolutely off limits which Zeabolos requested for the safety of Levia's unborn baby. As for Callum, he wasn't far away when he was doing his guard duty around the castle, but he would always be free for his love whenever she needed him for anything, from foot massages to getting the grocery shopping for the castle on some days.

* * *

 _Ten Months Later_

It was now almost ten months since the night Callum and Levia had conceived and day by day, the time when Levia would be due to go into labor was beginning to fill Callum up with nerves and Levia was most worried that the delivery wouldn't go smoothly. The two of them were outside the castle, sitting on the grassy field when a jolt went through Levia's stomach and she yelled in pain before panting.

"ARGH!" She exclaimed. "Callum! Help me!"

"Levia?!" He responded with worry. "It's starting?"

"Yes! It's time...hah...hah...get me to the hospital now!"

Callum was reminded quickly that he should never make Levia angry as he learnt over the months how a pregnant overlord's mood swings change as a quick pace. But he had stuck through it all as he promised her all the months earlier. Fortunately, Neo had just exited the castle to notice the commotion and rushed over to help.

"Neo, can you help transport Levia and me to the hospital?" Callum asked. "It's urgent."

"Leave it to me." He replied as his right eye glowed before a huge light glowed around them.

A moment later and the three of them had teleported by the hospital entrance, Callum and Levia said thanks quickly before Neo rushed back to the castle to let everyone know what was happening. Levia was placed on a stretcher that wasn't like a normal stretcher by a pair of nurses and a doctor rushed by as they were taken into one of the delivery rooms.

"Relax, Lady Levia." The doctor said as Levia was carefully placed on one of the beds. "Take deep breaths and only push when you can, do not push too hard."

"Hah...hah...hah...I...I'll do all I can...hah!" She panted. "Callum?!"

"I'm right here, love!" Callum replied, holding her left hand tightly. He was offered to sit in the waiting room, but declined, vowing to be with his love when the baby was born.

The procedure was taking it's toll on Levia, but with all the training and endurance that she had worked on in recent years was making the pain a little less felt.

"I can just about see the head, Lady Levia." The nurse said. "Keep pushing."

"Ahhhh!" Levia exclaimed in pain. "Hah...hah..."

Callum could only be there for her, he wasn't able to say anything.

"One more push should do it."

"AHHHH!" Levia was breathing heavily. "AHHHH!"

This went on for several seconds more until...

"Hah...hah...hah...is...it...over?"

...the nurse grew a smile as she grabbed a few cleaning things.

"Hm? What's going on?" Callum asked with worry.

After a few seconds, the nurse showed something small and alive that was crying.

"Congratulations Callum and Lady Levia." The nurse said, smiling as she wrapped the new born in a towel. "It's a girl."

The couple smiled instantly as Levia took deep breaths before calming down as the nurse handed thier newborn into her arms.

"Isn't she beautiful, my love?" Levia asked as she cradled thier baby in her arms, kissing her forehead.

"Yes...it's amazing." Callum replied with a tear in his eye. "She has your ears and you eye colour."

"She has your human body, I wonder what hair colour she'll have."

"That can wait." Callum kissed Levia on the lips. "We did it, my love. We welcomed a newborn together."

Levia cried with a smile. "Yes, we have..."

The two looked at thier baby once more as Callum grabbed a seat and they cuddled up close as a family.

"Welcome to the world, Sapphire." They spoke in unison, nothing more was needed except to hear the congratulations from everyone else, but what would follow could wait. Callum and Levia and now thier newborn daughter, Sapphire had one focus, to enjoy thier first moment together...as a family, something that they would never, ever forget.

THE (REAL) END

* * *

 **Annnnnd finished...for real this time. :)**

 **Pregnancy-related stories are new territory for me since I'm not a parent myself, but I am aware of how it goes more or less.**


End file.
